Invisible Heights High school for the gifted
by Immortal-Puppet-Otaku
Summary: Danny has just been accepted by a school for halfas to help him with his ghost abilities and what not, but when a new evil rises it will be up to the halfas to stop it. Not accepting ocs anymore
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I decided to make a Halfa school fanfic so I hope you like it also you should read Odd one out? its great  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own danny phantom Butch Hartman does**

* * *

Ding-dong went the doorbell in the Fenton's home. "I'll get it" yelled Danny Fenton as he walked to the front door. As he opened the door He saw what looked like a women in her late twenties, dressed in a dark purple suit top and skirt, dark purple heels, and had red hair in a bun. "Hello I'm Miss Amelia headmaster of Invisible Heights Highshcool for the gifted, and you must be Daniel Fenton am I correct upon this assumption?" Amelia asked "Yes, but uh hold on a moment I'll go get Jazz for you. JAZZ SOME HEADMASTER IS HERE TTO TALK TO YOU!" Danny yelled

"Oh no no no Daniel I'm here to see you about getting enrolled our school very much believes that you are very gifted and wish for you to join." Miss Amelia finished right as Jazz and Danny's parents entered the room. "Hello um please come in my name is Maddie Fenton and you are?" Danny's mom asked as they all entered the living room and sat down. "Oh yes excuse my manners I'm Miss Amelia the headmaster of Invisible Heights High school for the gifted and we would very much like it if Daniel excuse me Danny were to come stay with us." She finished

"Wow that would be wonderful I mean if you'd like to go Danny." His mom turned to look at him with both Jazz and Jack Fenton agreeing. "Oh but you don't have to decide just yet Danny we currently are on Spring Break right now, it would be perfect for you to tour the school and decide if you'd like it there or not." "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to go and check it out, but can I bring my friends with me we were supposed to hang out today." "Sure we'll just stop by their houses and pick them up." Then Danny and Miss Amelia went and got into a limo and drove off to get Danny's friends.

When they got to Sam's house they saw that Sam and Tucker were just leaving to go get Danny. Danny then rolled down the window "Hey Sam Tucker you guys want to come check out a high school with me?" "Since when does a high school give limo rides to it?" Tucker asked Sam just elbowed Tucker in the ribs. "Sure Danny we'd love to." Sam replied they then climbed into the limo sitting across from Danny.

"So why are we checking out a high school?" Tucker asked "Because I've been invited to go to some special high school for gifted people." "Yes but now that we are away from your parents I can reveal that it is actually a school for halfas." "WHAT?" Everyone yelled "Yes a school for halfas and because we learned about you Danny we decided to invite you to learn even more about your powers." "Wait so why am I just learning about this school right now, I mean shouldn't you have invited me sooner?"

"Well yes but we didn't know about you until one of our students decided to go to the ghost zone to visit some relatives at the start of Spring Break. They decided to come back to tell us about you before they went back. Before we thought you were just some very good ghost saving people."

*3hours later*

The limo stopped in front of a giant gate which opened after the driver buzzed them in. It then took 30 minutes to finally reach the end of the driveway where the school was. "Alright well I should give you a tour now and If you wish to stay then I will have a schedule filled out for you."

* * *

**So how was it? So if you want an oc in my story fill out the form below and pm me or put it in a review but Id prefer you to have an account for questions you can also fill out one or two of these if you have a boyfriend/girlfriend or more than one of them but later on they will find out if your cheating on them and a few more for best friends/ relatives and one for a teacher **

**Name:**

**Age(13 or older):**

**Clothes:**

**Jewelry:**

**hair/hair color:**

**eyes:**

**Personality:**

**Ghost name:**

**Ghost Powers (No ghostly wail or any of Danny's trade mark powers):**

**Ghost clothes:**

**Ghost Hair/ hair color:**

**Ghost eyes:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Boyfriend/girlfriend:**

**best friends:**

**relatives:**

**History/ past:**


	2. Chapter 2

**K so here's the second chapter but if you sent in a character and are not in this chapter that's because its still spring break so danny will meet them later Patricia is my oc**

**here are the characters i've gotten so far before I posted this chapter**

**Crydia Montell-The Dp Fangurl**

**Hunter MacGarth-Brandon Storm **

**Dean Grayson-Nenu143**

**sabrina logann-wolf in the sun **

** Ariana Brooks- ClockworksApperentice**

**disclaimer: dont own anything but Patricia**

* * *

As Miss Amelia led the three teens through the front doors to the school, they saw just how vast and large the school was. "Wow this is amazing how did you afford a school this large and its expenses?" Tucker asked "It's simple really I inherited this school from my great, great, great grandfather he was a halfa like everyone here, and he was rich so I also inherited that, but I just bet you all are curious as to what my ghost form looks like, correct?" Miss Amelia explained and asked. When she got a nod from the three teens she changed.

She was wearing a long green dress with brown vines twisting through it leaves around her feet that are twisted around to be shoes and her hair looked red with a pinkish glow to it, and down to just past her shoulders and wavy, and her eyes were a dark glowing green color. They all gaped at her because she looked like she could have been one of Undergrowth's relatives. "In this form I'm called Garden Grove. You will find that many of our students here look very unique. Also if you could refrain from gaping at them like fishes when you see them that would be wonderful as some are new like you Danny, and some have come from not so good situations when we found them."

"Oh yea alright sorry." Danny replied as Miss Amelia changed back. They all walked down a long hallway which had a door at the end of it. They all looked through it to see a large office with a single brown mahogany desk with a large tall red chair behind it, and three shorter chairs in front of it. "This is my office as you can see next we'll visit the guys dorms, then the mess hall, and then finally where classes will be held, but don't worry you have all of the next week if you choose to stay to explore not to mention we have a ghost portal here." Miss Amelia explained as they started walking.

Once they reached the guys dorms she showed Danny a plain unfurnished room which once he decided to stay they would set it up the way he liked. Next they stopped outside of a very large separate building which was the mess hall, and then finally they went back to where they started." Alright so the classrooms are also in this building. Everywhere there is a classroom in here, also bathrooms, so have you made your decision?" Miss Amelia asked "I think it would be a great idea for you not to mention the fact that it focuses on individuality here." Sam said

"Go for it man you might not get another chance like this again." Tucker agreed "Alright I'll stay here and learn." Danny said "Wonderful lets just go to my office and get your schedule set up." Miss Amelia said as they started to go to her office. "Please sit and I'll get your schedule ready." She said as she started to look through some things on an apple I-pad.

"Alright everything's set up classes start the Monday after next week. I'll get someone to help you move things into you dorm room, and I believe that it's getting late so Sam Tucker I'll arrange a ride for you to go home in." As she said this she pulled out an I-pad of her own and sent out a video call. "Ah thank you for answering Patricia can you please come to my office it's very important." "Alright Miss Amelia I'm right on my way." The now named Student said.

Just then a girl with long icy white blue colored hair in low pony tail that looks like flames and Icy blue eyes wearing a black jumpsuit with the arms gone , icy blue boots and gloves with the fingers cut off, white belt, and a knife strapped to her right thigh became visible. "Alright thank you for coming this is Danny Fenton and we'd very much appreciate it if you helped him with his stuff, and setting up his room." Miss Amelia explained to her as Patricia transformed back into her human self. Which made her have long dirty blonde hair in a low pony tail, blue eyes, and Cowgirl Tuff Jeans (Midnight Rocks Slim Fit), Nocona Winged Cross Buckle Brown Leather Belt, Corral Angel Wing Heart Cowgirl Boots, Rock & Roll Cowgirl Crossed Pistols & Roses Screen Print Tee, Opal Stone Cross Earrings, Montana Silversmiths Hammered Cross Necklace, and a Silver-Tone Embellished Cross Stretch Bracelet. "Sure thing what's his dorm number?" Patricia asked

"Room 435." She replied "Alright then Danny come on we'll put your things in your room and then go to storage to get you some furniture." Patricia said as they both left the office, but not before Danny said goodbye to his friends. "So where'd you come from?" Patricia asked "Amity Park" "Oh that's cool so what's your ghost name?" she asked

"Danny Phantom" Danny replied "Oh that's so cool, but you may want to stay away from Hunter MacGarth ." "Um why does he have something against phantom?" Danny asked puzzled "Well his adoptive father is Skulker and well you probably know where that will lead to." "Wow well I think I'll be alright thanks for the tip though. Oh is he around her somewhere?"

"Naw he's in the ghost zone right now. Pretty much everyone is gone I just got back today oh and he wears a White and Black Wolf skin Hoodie and black sweats just so you know." Patricia finished as they got to his room. "Okay Danny just set your stuff in here and will go to storage to get your bed and furniture."

* * *

**So how was it don't worry i'll start writing the next chapter when i get enough ideas**

**r&r**

**remember you can still send in oc's**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay im back sorry for the long wait but I had school, a band concert, and was trying to finnish this chapter. but good news is I only have one more week of school before summer vacation so I can update faster. I'm still trying to fit in everyones characters but you all will be mentioned more than onceas soon as their spring break is over so yay. **

**Here are some more character I received and got in**

**Damian Shade-Forgotten Tactic **

**Ashton "Ash" Nicole Pierce-Dezzi Star**

** Alex Rastelli-SonOfLucifer**

**Dessa Black-IPink Cornflakes**

**Thor Raiden & Milintica Kenny-Iishungry**

**Nathan Keeve-Bull996**

**Zyon Creed-Queztionz**

**congrats guys **

**disclaimer: I dont own danny any characters from danny phantom or any ocs but Patricia and Miss Amelia**

* * *

After Danny put his things in his new room Patricia led him to the storage room. As they were walking they started to see halfas both in their ghost form and human form, walking and floating together. "Wow there's so many halfas everywhere I knew there would be a lot but it's still so overwhelming to see so many in one place." Danny said

"Yeah that's how I felt my first day. You're lucky it's still spring break right now, you can at least meet people before and not be crowded and whispered about." Patricia replied as they saw a girl dressed in a Dark blue, long-sleeved spandex top, black tights, a midnight blue skirt over them, and black combat boots with shoulder length, straight black hair, a navy blue stripe running across the center (horizontally), and a yellow star clip holding her bangs back in a left part come flying over to them "Patricia I missed you!" The girl said as she enveloped Patricia in a hug.

"Hey Night Shade I missed you too!" Patricia hugged her back as Night Shade transformed into a girl with a midnight blue, elbow length sleeved, top with a sparkly black star with the words 'I'd aim for the moon, but I'm too busy flying by the stars' written in it, black skinny jeans, and dark blue flats, and brown hair that reaches her hips with dark blue highlights and a light blue bow holding the bangs back, and a charm bracelet with the words 'I Shine'.

"So who's he? your boyfriend?" She replied while leaning in. "No he's a new transfer student from Amity Park Ariana!" Patricia replied back defensively. "Ok I'm sorry I just wanted to know," Ariana said then turned to Danny "So what's your name I'm Ariana Brooks but my ghost name is Midnight or Night Shade." She said sticking her hand out for Danny to shake. Danny then shook her hand and replied "I'm Danny Fenton or better known as Danny Phantom."

"Oh that's so cool I've always wanted to meet you." She replied "Well if you want to stick around we were just getting my furniture." Danny said then they continued walking until they got there and Patricia opened the Storage room. "Alright Danny pick out one bed, two desks one for doing homework on and the other for a TV, and two chairs." Patricia said, Danny then picked out a red bed, two desks, two chairs, and a TV. After that Patricia picked up the bed and got two matrices, she put the bed on one shoulder and the matrices on the other shoulder.

Ariana then did a spell that made the desks, TV, and chairs smaller and deposited them in her pocket. "Alright we have everything so let's go back to your room and we'll arrange it the way you'd like it Danny." Patricia said as she turned Intangible and flew out of the room with Ariana and Danny following. Once they got back to Danny's room they set it up the way Danny wanted it. After everything was set up Patricia looked at the time on her phone.

"Hey you guys wanna get dinner it starts in a minute." Patricia asked "Sure come on Danny you can meet some more people." Ariana said as they all left for dinner. Once they got there they saw many people sitting at tables, talking, eating, or getting their food.

"So this is the cafeteria it's set up buffet style so we can get our food whenever." Ariana replied as they were walking towards where the food was. As they were in line all of a sudden a pot of chili exploded and the contents landed on Patricia and everyone who was in front of her in the line.

"Dude what the h*ll who did this!" A boy in Baggy Black jeans, semi-baggy white shirt, baggy black hoodie with white flames dancing around the ends of the hoodie (like bottom of it and end of sleeves), a black and purple flat hat, black skater shoes, a pair of DJ headphones around his neck, a gold Yin Yang necklace, 2 black metallic wristbands, and Danny's hair only 2 inches longer yelled. When he yelled that everyone quieted down, but when he heard muffled laughs coming from a table a few feet down he and everyone else turned to look. It was coming from a boy in blue jeans, grey t-shirt with a phoenix logo, white tennis shoes, a blue jacket, two clocks one per hand, and Brown hair with red lines.

It was also coming from a boy dressed in black sleeveless hoodie and a red shirt underneath with black jeans, black fingerless gloves with little red skull and cross bones on them, boots, black shaggy hair that he keeps messy and reaches just below his neck, elongated animal like canines and pointed ears, light brown skin and a lean build, plus two little bat wings on his hand. "Nathan, Zy I'm gonna freakin kill you" The boy growled before going after him with a girl dressed in maroon beanie and maroon tank top with distressed, light-wash jeans.

Over the tank top, she had a white jacket on, beaten white sneakers for shoes, and Deep, deep brown hair that is short and bristles around her chin in points with one long, thick bang that half-covers her left eye. "Guys don't kill us it was a dare." Nathan and Zyon, the aformally mentioned Zy, yelled while running.

"Um what just happened?" Danny asked while Patricia went intangible to rid herself of the chili. "Well you see Nathan is a prankster and never backs down from a bet. And Zyon is his friend plus he never backs down from a challenge. So they both obviously were gonna do something stupid on their first day back. Plus Alex has anger issues and Ash got very angry so that's what happens." Patricia explained as they went down the line filling their plates.

"But I'm surprised that they didn't go intangible to get rid of their chili or change into a ghost." Ariana said as they started to go to a table "Yeah that was strange for them maybe they changed outside." Patricia said thoughtfully as they ate. And that's how Danny's first night at Invisible Heights High school for the gifted went.

* * *

**So you guys like it?**

**r &r**

**remember I need ocs but I really need teacher ocs unless you want me to make those which I will if I have to**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm back and I worked on this for at least two days so I hope you like it dont worry the bad things will happen soon also I didnt know what to put so I skipped to the start of Dannys first day **

**And here are more ocs that were accepted**

**Mrs. Harbuckle (astronamy teacher) & Mr. Harbuckle (self-defence teacher)-ClockworksApperentice**

** Professor Tobin David(Ghostly artifacts and ghost lore) -Brandon Storm**

** Matilda Jane Tawson, Olivia Lane, Chester X, Mr. X (science teacher), Blare Mason, Amber Kelly, Natalie Ambers, Grant Randals-Living Encyclopedia**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything but Patricia, Miss Amelia, and Lord jerko (his real name is Jason sanders)**

**(Edit note: I acidently put penalization as fingers special power instead of paralization so thats the only change, thanks for pointing that out anon.)**

* * *

As the days went by Danny learned who was who and what goes on at the school. Now it's Monday the end of Spring break and he has to go to class now. "Danny hey get up its breakfast!" Someone yelled and Danny's ghost sense went off making him jolt awake from his sleep 'Ghost sense going off constantly I don't think I'll ever get over that.' Danny thought

"Yo Phantom did you hear me I said to get up. You seriously don't want to miss it, it's very special today." Patricia yelled again "Yeah I'll be there in a minute Patricia." Danny said then added as an afterthought "Where's Ariana?" "Oh she's already there we didn't know if you had gone already so I came to see if you were still asleep." Patricia replied

Five minutes later and they were going to the cafeteria. Once they filled their plates up with breakfast they went to find the table Ariana was at "Hey guys come sit over here!" Ariana shouted to them while waving. They then went to sit down "Ok so how are you likeing it here Danny?" Patricia asked "Well it's amazing but I really don't know yet sense I still haven't attended classes." Danny answered.

After they finished their food they put the plates on a rack and walked out of the cafeteria. "So what class do you have first Danny?" Ariana asked "H History whatever that is." "Oh that's Human History and poo I don't have that class with you but Patricia does." Ariana said with a pout "Well I'll see you later Danny!" Ariana said with a wave and continued to math.

After that Patricia showed Danny where the classroom was. "Alright so here's our classroom, we're not allowed to do any ghostly things in here. Because our teacher thinks that since this is a regular class we should embrace our human sides and learn like humans." Patricia explained as they walked into the classroom. Once they got in a few people turned to see who it was.

When those people saw there was a new kid they went up to see who he was. "Hey what's your name I'm Zyon Creed but my friends call me Zy." Zyon said sticking his hand out to shake "I'm Danny Fenton but in ghost form I'm Danny Phantom." Danny said as he shook Zyon's hand" Oh and Patricia sorry about a few nights ago. I've been meaning to apologize. It's just I haven't seen you around, and you know I never want a pretty lady such as yourself to have her person get dirty." Zyon said flirting with her.

Patricia just rolled her eyes and said "Its ok I forgive you Zy." Patricia said before another kid introduced himself "Hey Danny I'm Nathan Keeve." Alex said then the last kid who came up introduced himself "I'm Alex Rastelli." Nathan said

"Wait weren't you trying to kill them last night Alex?" Danny asked confused "Well yeah but I wouldn't really kill them there actually my friends." "Oh" Danny said after that their teacher came in "Sit down class and listen up, and if you aren't listening at least pretend to be interested." Their teacher said "But before I teach you all I have an announcement we have a new student today. Danny will you please come to the front of the classroom." Their teacher said sternly

"Now please introduce yourself." "Well I'm Danny Fenton better known as Danny Phantom to you all I guess." Danny started and was met with awed sounds "Very good well I guess you really don't need to introduce yourself so please take seat." Their teacher said and turned to the board. After 30 minutes the bell rang.

Everyone then left as they were leaving Patricia asked what class he had left and he had Math and since Patricia didn't have that class Danny was left to fend for himself. Once Danny reached the Math classroom he got there late son he sat down very quickly earning a few laughs from the class. After Math he had English and basically everyone was massing around in that class because of some bet they won before spring break. This gave him time to meet all his classmates in that class. After that he had Science with Patricia and Ariana.

A girl started to come over to meet him but when she saw who he was talking with she sat back down. "Hey what's her problem?" Danny asked "Well that's Crydia Montell she hates all girls." Ariana replied. "Oh ok." Danny said before his teacher came in.

He had short black hair, glasses, a brown polo shirt, blue jeans, and a small watch that has the word DAD on it. "Good morning class I hope your enjoying your day back." He said then asked them all to get their books out. After that class he had Ghost history with Patricia and Zyon. "Alright class Open your text books to chapter 30." The teacher said as they all turned to it when Danny turned to it he saw it was about Pariah Dark.

"Now class I want you to study this because we will have a test on Wednesday." The teacher said as the bell rang. Next was Astronomy when Danny came in he saw a woman dressed in Simple, red shirt, boot-cut white jeans, Hazel blue/green eyes, and had strawberry-red hair. All that happened did in there was pretty much a long talk about how there was a test next week and what they need to study for it. Next was power training.

"Alright Danny send a continuous flow of ecto energy at the target and we'll keep telling you numbers of what your power level is." Their teacher said Danny then did as he was told and fired ecto energy for about 4 minutes before he couldn't anymore.

"Wow that was exhalent Danny you got a reading of 10 on our scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the best." His teacher said impressed. "Alright Ariana your turn." Ariana wouldn't admit it but her forte wasn't using ecto energy it was spells so she usually got at the most a reading of 5, and she could only hold a continuous flow for about 2 minutes but she was determined to beat that today. She then shot a blast for about 2 and a half minutes.

"Better Ariana you even got a 6." Her teacher praised her "Alright Zyon your next." Zyon was a little bit better at this than Ariana was and only a little less weaker than Patricia was but that wouldn't stop him from doing good. Zyon then shot a stream of ecto energy that lasted 2 and a half minutes. "Zyon good but you stayed the same as last time a 7."

"Now Patricia you go." Patricia never really did her best when keeping a stream of ecto energy going just straight. She usually had to make it move for it to power up or down for it to increase in levels, or just shoot a very short one for it to be more powerful. So she only did a little better than Zyon but she gave it her best. Patricia shot an ecto blast and held it for about 3 minutes.

"Well done Patricia you got an 8." After that class Danny, Zyon, Ariana, and Patricia all went and got lunch. "So you're really strong Danny how'd that happen anyway?" Zyon asked as they all got their food "Well I dunno I guess it's from fighting ghosts so much." Danny replied as they got their lunch and sat down.

After they sat down Alex and Nathan came over and sat down. "So wasup guys?" Nathan said with a smile "Eh we're just talking." Zyon replied with a shrug. "Alright everyone can I have your attention!" Miss Amelia yelled over everyone, they all quieted down and turned to look at her.

"As most of you know we will be having family day here next week. So since many of your parents don't know your halfas, or are ghost hunters no using your powers. Our protocol for when ghost hunter equipment goes off is to blame it on our school being built over an Indian graveyard. While that is not true they buy that, and for those of you with Ghost parents your family day is two days later." Miss Amelia finished then sat down.

"So what usually goes on at family day? Is it like a parent teacher conference?" Danny asked "Yeah pretty much." Patricia said the next class was target practice. When Danny got there he saw many people throwing weapons, shooting, or using hands on combat to attack and maim dummies.

He then saw a kid dressed in a hoodie worn on top of protective combat suit, green hair, and a fake robotic arm. All of a sudden the boy freaked and shot lots of times at the air while there where people floating there. "Hey watch it jerk you almost hit me and my friend." One girl dressed in a purple ninja suit yelled at him as the box ghost appeared. "You ok?" She asked him as he became visible

"Yeah and" he then turned to the boy and yelled "Beware I am the box ghost." Then he flew towards the school and disappeared. Since no one went after him Danny didn't go ghost and go after him, but seeing everyone else in ghost form he decided to transform. When he finished got surprised gasps from everyone there "Omg your Danny phantom." A girl squealed and flew over to him.

She was wearing a turquoise blue ninja suit with a lion, fairy, unicorn, star, Pegasus, and an armadillo as pictures on it. And she was close enough for Danny to see that her eyes were pure gray without any blue in them. "I'm Living Encyclopedia but in my human form I'm Olivia Lane and I'm your biggest fan." She said as she stuck her hand out for him to shake. "I didn't even know that you were a hafa I just thought you were a superhero ghost." She said very excited which made her heartbeat increase.

She then went completely random "So did you know that your colors are reversed when you transform?" She started "Um what's with her?" Danny asked with his hands held up in front of him. "Oh that's just because she is crazy about superheroes and mentions then in the middle of random conversations, and anytime her heart races, her randomness accelerates to the point where it makes no sense." A boy in a sky blue jump suit, and a darker blue mask said floating to Danny along with the girl in the purple ninja suit.

"So my names Chester X, and that's Fingers but in her human form she's Matilda Jane Tawson." He said introducing them. As soon as he did their teacher came flying in "Sorry I'm late class but today we will be shooting at very fast moving targets Hunter Jack you go first." The teacher said 'Oh no that's who Hunter is.' Danny thought as Hunter waited for the targets to appear.

He got his Ghost tech graphs (transformable weapons graphted onto his arms via tattoo's) ready. Once the first target appeared he shot at it. It was a perfect hit then 5 more targets appeared, he hit them perfectly also. Then the targets changed into attackers Hunter kept attacking them and they kept falling. Then he summoned his wolf pack and he got the rest of the targets.

"Good job Hunter Jack he got rid of them all under 6 minutes." Their teacher explained. "Next up is Fingers." Fingers got ready then the target came and she used her ecto blasts to hit it. After it fell she got ready to go intangible. Once more targets came out she went intangible to keep from getting hit then used her paralization to make them all stop.

After that she used more ecto blasts to make them fall. "Good job Fingers under 7 minutes. Next up Chester X." Chester basically just used ecto blasts on all the targets. "Chester good job you made them all fall under 9 minutes, next is Living Encyclopedia." She basically just did what Chester did.

"Living Encyclopedia You tied with Chester next is Danny Phantom." Danny then got ready to face the targets smiling like an idiot 'Finally some action.' Danny thought as the targets came at him. He used intangibility to keep from getting hit by their attacks. Then he used his Ghost ray to get rid of them.

"Nice job Danny you stopped them in under 2 minutes." His teacher praised him. After watching the rest of his class he went to Ancient Artifacts and Ghost lore. When he got there he saw people either talking or studying on their I-pads. The bell rang and everyone quieted down, when the teacher stood up. He was of Asian descent, had black hair, and dressed in a white lab coat with black sweats.

All Danny did in that class was learn about the white lady and how there are many of them who all usually haunt the countryside. Next class was Athletics and Self defence and everyone had that hour together as Danny had found out once he had got there by following Patricia, and Ariana. When they arrived it was at the ghost portal in the Lobby of the school. "So why are we going into the ghost portal for gym?" Danny asked

"Well it's not gym it's actually athletics because we participate in a ghost sport. It's also self-defence" Ariana said as they went through the portal and continued to a large arena type area as big as a few football fields with stands all around it. But the grassy area had a dome around it and there were many elements in the dome covered area. "Alright class new semester new and old students to become your teammates. Choose them and then add them to the roster." Their teacher yelled at them while sitting at a table with a lot of paper. He had orange eyes, was shirtless, had red baggy shorts and white nike tennis shoes, and Bald.

"Ok since now we have another friend we don't have to keep that jerk on our team." Ariana said as a few kids floated over to them. "Ok Merger, Midnight we still keeping lord jerkith on our team?" "Nope cause we got Danny now plus I think he joined that team over there." Patricia said as she pointed to a team that finally got its maximum players on it.

"Ok so we good with all of us?" a boy dressed in what Danny wears except white with yellow boots and gloves, a yellow cape and a white lightning bolt across his chest, and green eyes. "Yeah Leucetius lets go sign up now." Ariana said then they all flew over to the roster to sign up.

"Alright we're still the dead willow trees so I'm putting that down." A girl dressed in a bright red sparkling dress, fiery red hair, and brown eyes. "Alright so it's Merger, Midnight, Leucetius, Me (Flame), Sketch, Halfa girl, and Danny Phantom." She said as she finished signing them up. "Alright so let's practice there's a game in two weeks so we need to be ready." She said.

"Alright we'll use this portion of the field. So Danny basically in this sport we have a team of 7 fight against another team of 7. We use the whole field as our "court" so to speak. The object of this sport is to either knock them out or have them turn back into their human form. We're also allowed to come here on the weekends to practice" Flame explained to Danny.

After they practiced for two hours they went back to the school for Dinner. "Ok so you seriously have never seen our stadium before? Even though you go to the ghost zone all the time?" Ariana asked "Yeah I usually don't ever go that way." Danny said getting a little embarrassed. "Well I guess that's normal considering you never knew about that place." Patricia said and that's what happened that day.

* * *

**Hope you all like it and I'm not taking anymore teachers**

**r&r**

**no more ocs**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry to keep you all waiting but yay its finnished so I hope you enjoy and there was only one more persons oc who was excepted and she was**

**Grace Takniss-GracyPhantom **

**I dont own any danny phantom characters or ocs that dont belong to me**

* * *

Beep, beep, beep was what Danny heard before he slammed his fist down on the alarm clock that was currently annoying him. 'Ugh what time is it?' Danny thought as he rolled over to look at the clock. '6:30?' Danny thought as his eyes widened "Oh sh*t!" He yelled as he got ready to meet his friends at the cafeteria. Once he was dressed and cleaned up he changed into Danny Phantom and fazed through his wall flying at full speed to the cafeteria.

Once Danny got there he filled his plate up and made his way over to the table with his friends. "Hey Danny where have you been?" Patricia asked "Woke up late sorry." Danny said sheepishly "So Danny we never actually met outside our ghost forms." said a girl dressed in a red tank top with only one long sleeve that stops just above her belly button, black skinny jeans, a leather band around her neck with a skull on it, hoop earrings, shoulder length, strait, pink hair, green/brown eyes, and tan skin.

"I'm Milintica Kenny, but call me Mili, you know me as Flame." She replied "And I'm Thor Raiden but you remember me as Leucetius in my ghost form, I think. You can also call me white lightning in my ghost form." said a boy dressed in a black ACDC T-shirt, jeans, a lightning bolt neck chain, short blonde hair, Dark blue eyes, and skin like Danny's. He then elbowed a girl who looked like she was spacing out and was wearing black sweat pants, short sleeve red t shirt, a black paint spackled hoodie, a silver bracelet with a small ruby, two bright blonde pig tails, and light green eyes.

"Oh right I'm Sabrina Logann but in my ghost form I was Sketch." Said the girl "And I'm Dessa Black but you saw me as Halfa Girl." Said a girl dressed in a white crop top with tan khakis and white flats, White hoops, Black hair that is in a long ponytail down her back, and green eyes. "It's nice to meet you all." Danny said smiling "So who do you think we'll go up against for our first game this season?"

"I dunno mabey Hunter's team since we qualified last semester to fight him." Said Raiden "Yea I guess so." Patricia replied as the bell rang. Danny then left for Human history with Patricia, Dessa, and Sabrina. As they got into the class room they saw that everyone was talking very excitedly. Before anyone was able to ask what it was about the bell rang and their teacher came in.

"Now class I have some news that most of you probably know about considering I was able to hear you down the hall. But for whoever wasn't here last year or forgot. We will be going to clockworks home to watch some of the revolution. Now for those of you who would prefer not to see people die and whatnot you may have this period off tomorrow. The signup sheets for this are on the wall over there" He stopped to motion towards the far left wall. "Anyone interested can sign up at this moment." Their teacher finished then sat down.

Almost all of the students got up and rushed to the signup sheet including Danny and his friends. After that their teacher started talking about how to behave and what to expect. When the bell rang Danny only had his next class with Dessa out of his three friends. When they got there they were greeted by Mili and Thor. "Hey Danny wassup?" Thor said

"Eh nothing really except that tomorrow we go to clockworks lair to see the revolution." Danny replied "Cool so I guess I'll see you there, but quick tip bring a pack of food and whatnot because it lasts a week." Thor replied quickly before their teacher came in. In English Danny found out they had a teacher who was very strict with grammar. 'No wonder they were partying yesterday.' Danny thought grouchily after 20 more minutes of that class he got to go to science where he found out that in addition to having Patricia and Zyon in his class, he also had Sabrina and Dessa.

Then he had ghost history with those four and they pretty much just studied about Pariah Dark with each other. "So Danny what was it like to defeat him?" Patricia asked "Yeah that was amazing all of us halfas were talking about it for a week or two." Zyon said "Oh that yeah it wasn't all that cool. I mean he was powerful and I almost didn't beat him but in the end it all worked out." Danny said sheepishly, after that class he had astronomy which Danny pretty much answered every question right, since that's his favorite class.

In power training everyone worked on their special powers. For Danny that meant ice control and whatnot. Danny froze about 30 targets before he heard a loud boom, that shook the room. 'Woa what was that?' Danny thought steadying himself before he turned to his right where Patricia and Hunter were attacking targets with each other.

Danny then floated over to Ariana and Zyon who were currently transfixed in the training session. As Patricia made a giant gun and was keeping the targets at bay by shooting them. Hunter summoned his wolf pack and they finished the rest of the targets.

Meanwhile

"That's the second family gone in a month whoever's doing this will pay." Walker said as he crumpled up a piece of paper that was in his hand. Everywhere you could see some of his guards were talking to nearby neighbors of the victims. "Yes they were halfas all except the father he was full ghost." Said a women currently in her husband's arms.

"And did you happen to catch who did this Mr. and Mrs. Jamerson?" Asked the guard "No sorry I didn't catch what they looked like. By the time I was able to get there the house was already in rubble and everyone was gone. I got you all right after and you've been here ever since." Replied Mr. Jamerson "Yes I understand, well did the family have any close friends, or enemies?" Asked the guard "Well their daughter came home last night for some reason and she's dating a boy. Oh what was his name? Oh yeah it was Damian Shade goes to school with her at Invisible Heights. And I don't know if they had enemies."Replied Mrs. Jamerson

"Yes well if you find out anything please contact us immediately." Said the guard before he flew over to Walker who was currently looking over notes another guard gave him. "Sir we just got word that the victim's daughter came from Invisible Heights and that the last person to see her was Damian Shade who also goes to that school." He told Walker "Well than let's just go pay a visit and see if he knows anything." Walker said before they left to speak with him.

Back at school

After Danny sat down with his friends a bow came over dressed in a long sleeved white shirt with a short sleeved black shirt over it, brown cargo pants, black Converse, Dirty Blonde hair that sways to the side, and Ice Blue eyes. "Hey have any of you seen Evelyn I haven't seen her anywhere since yesterday." He said looking very worried "Damian calm down she probably is sick or something or she went home last night and probably got sick there." Said Thor

"Yeah but she would have called me." Damian said as his friend came over to him who was dressed in black shoes, black shorts with a white trim, a black short sleeve hoodie, light brown hair that is Short and spiked forward a little, and brown eyes. "Dude Zyon and his friend haven't seen her either." He said putting his hand on Damian's shoulder "Well thanks for trying Dean." Damian said sadly, just then Walker and some guards came in and Miss Amelia went over to talk to them.

"What's Walker doing here?" Danny asked a bit nervous before Miss Amelia led Walker and his guards over to Damian. "Damian Walker has a few questions for you." Miss Amelia said "And Walker please don't send him to jail." She added smiling before she left.

"Hello Damian I would like to talk to you about Evelyn Jamerson." Walker said "What? You know where she is, is she ok, wait you didn't put her in jail did you?" Damian said "No we were wondering if she mentioned any one after her or if you noticed anything unusual." Walker said as Damian started to get even more worried about her ."No sir she didn't I saw her last night after dinner but that was the last time. What happened to her?" Damian asked before one of Walkers guards came over and said something to him.

"Well we don't know but I have to leave for an important call." Walker said before they left just as the bell rang. When Danny got to target practice he saw two classmates he didn't know fighting ,they were in their ghost forms like everyone else. One girl was dressed in a silver-collared, sleeveless, white tank top with a yellow lightning bolt going diagonally downwards. The bottom of the shirt is cut on another diagonal, a silver tank top protruding. Long, silver, fingerless gloves that pass just above her elbow and are cut on yet another diagonal.

A yellow belt that points downward on top of white pants with yellow stripes running down the sides. Silver boots that point upwards on the front of her leg. Midnight blue hair that's short and bristles around her chin in points with one long, thick bang that half-covers her left eye, and bright yellow eyes. The other had blue skin and was dressed in a black dress with orange boots and an orange belt, a necklace with a time symbol on it, straight down white hair and orange eyes. "Call me a f*cking cross dresser again I dare you." The first one mentioned growled out while pinning the other girl down.

"You heard me or are you really a boy who had an operation? If you are than I take back the cross dressing comment." The second mentioned smirked and then shot the other girl off of her with a ghost ray. She then pinned her down "You f*cking whore I'll kill you." The first girl yelled and shocked her with electricity.

While this was happening Danny floated over to Chester "Hey what happened and who are they?" Danny asked "Oh hey Danny well the one who was accused of being a cross dresser is Ashton Nicole Pierce but call her Ash. And the one who accused her of being one is Crydia Montell. Basically Crydia accused Ash of being a cross dresser and it pissed her off so now they're in a cat fight." Chester replied

"Break it up you two." Their teacher yelled coming out of nowhere when they didn't stop fighting their teacher nocked both of them out. "Well then let's start class shall we." Their teacher said holding the two. After that class Danny went into Ancient Artifacts and Ghost lore he got his I pad out and got a pop quiz. Then he went to athletics and everyone on his team practiced for their tournament next week.

And at dinner Danny and his friends chatted about random things. "So over the weekend before spring break I went into the air ducts and crawled around to see what all was going on, and Jason was with me because of this dare. Don't ask about it, but when we got to the last part of them we got stuck because we weren't supposed to use our ghost powers and he was all like crap I have clausterfobia. Then I was like why didn't you say anything and he said he didn't know he was clausterfobic." Patricia said

"Seriously who does that?" Thor asked "Apparently Jason so I had to go intangible since he wouldn't use his powers since he was hyperventilating and I lost the bet." Patricia said and then Danny went to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you like it and It'll get more exciting in one or to more chapters**

**r&r**

**No more oc's**


	6. Chapter 6

**yay I got this chapter done finally I know its not much but I didnt know really what else to do so this chapter is probably a disapointment to all. Im sorry but the next one will be even better because its the parent day one**

**I disclaim owning anything I dont**

* * *

"Yo Danny its six in the morning I just wanted to make sure you didn't sleep in today. I'll meet you in the cafeteria." Yelled Ariana after she banged her fist on Danny's door. "Ugh" Danny moaned as he rolled over and got out of bed. After he got dressed he left for the cafeteria. 'I wonder how many people are going to watch the revolution at clockworks.' Danny thought to himself as he landed outside of the building.

When he went in he saw some people with bags chatting about how last year went at clockworks. When he got his breakfast he saw that his friends Zyon, Alex, and Nathan were sitting with his new friends today. "Hey guys what's up?" Danny asked when he sat down "We were just talking about who brought what for our trip." Answered Mili after a few minutes the bell rang.

"Wait I thought the bell rung at 7." Danny said confused "Well it normally does but since it's a special day it rings earlier that why I went to get you." Answered Ariana as they all got up to leave. When they got to the Human history classroom they had to wait outside because of the many halfas already there. After they arrived their teacher came.

"Alright everyone if you would fallow me we'll go to clockworks." Their teacher said and started to walk towards the lobby where the ghost portal was. Everyone then went in after their teacher. Once they got to clockworks every one sat down in groups. "Ok so here's all the snacks we brought." Mili said as she put the last pack of food down.

Once everyone was finished setting up where they would most likely be for the rest of the week clockwork started to go to the start of the revolution. "Hey um didn't the revolution last longer than a week?" Danny asked "Yeah it lasted 2 years I believe but we pretty much just see the most important parts of the revolution." Patricia replied

Meanwhile

"Jack Danny's school called and they're having parent day next week and would like it if Danny's friends and we go to it." Maddie told Jack "Great we can invite Vlad to come with us." Jack said before he rushed to the phone "Hey Vlad its Jack me and Maddie wanted you to come visit Danny's school next week for Parents day. Even Danny's friends are going so how about it Vladdy?" Jack asked his longtime friend, well it's a one sided friendship but Jack doesn't know that.

"Very well if Maddie wants me too I'll be there come pick me up next week when you're ready to go." Vlad said "Alright thanks Vlad." Jack said as he hung up. 'Hmmm Daniel is at a now prestige's school I'll have to check it out.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it but I dont blame you if you didnt I feel bad for not accepting ocs but I said no more so as a reminder **

**NO MORE OCS**


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

******So I decided to make this a two part chapter because I think you all waited more than enough for me to post sadley it may take awhile for the next part**

* * *

"Wow war movies do not do the revolution justice." Said Patricia as they were all leaving clockwork's home. After a few seconds Ariana said "Patricia I'm not sure whether I should be frightened by that comment or to agree." "What why? Well I know why but still, I happen to like war movie and the military channel." Patricia said "Aaaaaany way we have parent's day tomorrow any one nervous?" Dessa asked as they finally got back to school.

"Well now that you mention it I'm afraid my parents will ether embarrass me or make everyone think that I'm a complete and utter freak." Danny replied "Don't worry Danny everything will be fine let's just get dinner and have a good night's sleep for tomorrow." Thor said slapping Danny on the back and smiling. "Huh so your parents are ghost hunters." Dessa said trying to make a conversation "Yyyyep." Danny replied and that pretty much was all that happened at dinner.

Next day

Danny woke up to his alarm going off at about a minute until 7. "Holey crap I'm gonna be so late." Danny yelled jumping out of bed and rushing to get ready. When Danny got to the cafeteria he saw lots of kids floating around outside of it having conversations. When he got into the cafeteria he grabbed a pop tart and sat down with his friends. "Sorry I'm late you guys I slept in my alarms been weird for the past few days I've been here." Danny replied eating a pop tart

"Danny you look like you had a bad morning you realize that its parent day right?" Patricia asked eyebrow raised "Oh yeah I forgot about that." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck with a goofy grin on his face.

Meanwhile

"Alright everyone ready?" Maddie asked Jack and her eldest child Jazz. "Yep" Jazz said "Ready when you are." Jack replied and then they went out to the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, also known as the Fenton RV. They then proceeded to pick Vlad up. "Jazz call Danny's friends and see if they're ready yet while we get Vlad." Maddie told Jazz

"Alright mom." Jazz replied as she text Sam and Tucker. "Hey Vlad you ready up there?" Jack called from the RV "Honey why don't you just get out and ask him?" Maddie said "Oh right." Jack replied and got out to go to Vlad's room.

'Yeah when are you guys picking me up?' Sam replied back to Jazz. 'After we get Vlad' Jazz sent 'What you're bringing the frootloop?' Sam text back 'Yeah dad wanted to bring him something about thinking Vlad missed him.' Jazz said as She got another text from Tucker 'Ready when you are' Tucker replied as Vlad got into the RV.

"Honestly Jack why do you insist going everywhere in this. Especially if it's just a visit to your son's school?" Vlad said annoyed at having to ride in a ghost detecting RV. Then Maddie glared at him "Now now I didn't mean it offensively Maddie." Vlad said using his charm to no avail since Maddie was still glaring but had turned her head away in a huff.

After a few minutes they got to the Manson residence where Sam was currently waiting outside. Sam then waved and made her way over to the RV. "Hey Jazz." Sam said as she sat down next they went and got to Tuckers house. Jack honked the horn in the RV and Tucker came out. "Hey what's up?" Tucker asked as he got into the RV. Then Jack drove off to Invisible Heights High school for the gifted.

Back with Danny after a few hours

"Hey there's my parents." Patricia said as they saw a truck pull up with a trailer attached. Then two people came out "Hey dad, mom" Patricia said as she waved and ran up to them after saying that she'd catch up to them later. Them a few minutes later Danny's parents showed up immediately after they stopped Sam and Tucker got out and run up to Danny. "Danny!" They both yelled as they embraced their friend in a hug.

Soon after they let go of him his parents, sister, and Vlad came up. "Danny we've missed you." Jazz said as Danny's parents hugged him. "So who're your friends Danny?" Maddie asked as Patricia came back to join their group.

"Well this is Ariana, Dessa, Mili, Thor, Patricia, Sabrina, Nathan, Zy, Nathan, and Alex." Danny finished as his friends greeted his friends and relatives. "Well we'll go meet with your teachers and meet you in a little bit." Maddie said as Jack and she went to speak with the teachers.

"Well than Daniel it's nice seeing you again. So do you and your friends want to go to that new café that opened up? We passed it by on our way here it seems pretty successful, it'll be my treat." Vlad said trying to seem friendly "Sure Vlad but why?" Danny asked suspiciously "Just trying to be friendly well I should probably go find your parents." Vlad said walking away

'Hmmm one of those children seem familiar.' Vlad thought as he got inside of the school. "You brought the frootloop? What made you do that?" Danny asked his friends immediately after Vlad left.

"Hey don't blame us it was dads fault." Jazz said to him then as Chester walked by just as they were talking and he heard his cousin's voice. "But still I would like to know why that's so uncool." Tucker finished as Chester came up to him "Tucker is that you?" He asked as Tucker turned around "No way it is how have you been?" Chester asked him

"Chester? Oh it's been great I didn't know you were a halfa." Tucker said "Yeah and wait you know about how this is a school for halfas?" "Yeah everyone who came to visit Danny except Vlad and his parents know." Tucker finished "Cool well I better go find my friends I was going there already before I saw you see you guys later." Chester said and then walked off.

"So Tucker how do you know Chester?" Sabrina asked "Oh well he's my cousin and his dads my uncle on my side of the family." Tucker replied "Oh cool; well his dads our science teacher and a halfa also." Dessa said "Wait so I'm related to two halfas? Why am I just finding about that now?" Tucker asked

* * *

**NO MORE OC'S**


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

**Hey so it didnt take as long to make this chapter as it did the other part. Personally I think I did pretty good with this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it**

**I disclaim anything I dont own in this story**

* * *

With Vlad

'Now I know I've seen her before I'm positive. And why did Danny get accepted so late into the year.' Vlad thought as he walked in the halls of the school building and coming into the lobby. 'A ghost portal why do they have one of those? OF COURSE how could I not have seen it before it's a school for halfas no wonder Daniel got accepted they only recently found out about him. I wonder' Vlad started to think as he restarted his walk through the school only to run into a door that just opened causing his thoughts to come to a halt as he gained a bloody nose.

"Oh Vlad I didn't see you there here let me help." Jack said as he noticed Vlad's bloody nose "No I've got it nothing but a minor new sense." Vlad said as Maddie and a teacher came out side "Excuse me mam where is the nearest restroom?" Vlad said trying to be plight "Oh just down the hall." She said as she walked on by apparently having some more important business.

"Well I was thinking about buying Danny and his friends something from that new café and I promised Danny and his friends that I'd do it." Vlad said pinching the bridge of his nose to help stop the bleeding as he was talking. "Well alright if you really don't mind I think that's really sweet of you Vlad." Maddie said as Vlad walked away to tend to his nose. "We'll meet you at the RV Vladdie." Jack called to him.

Meanwhile

"Wait so Ember seriously made you a lovesick puppy over Sam?" Nathan asked and started laughing "Man she never told me that story, oh god I'm gonna have to ask her about that when she visits tomorrow." Nathan said "Yeah me too sounds like a very funny story." Milli said "Wait how do you know Ember? She's evil." Danny asked "She's not evil just you know misunderstood and really wants to be a rockstar. Plus I was an apprentice of her." Nathan said

"Yeah and she's the one who gave me this necklace and we were in a band together." Milli said pointing to her leather band with a skull on it. After that discussion Chester came over Hey Tucker my friends wanted to meet you oh and just make sure you don't have any pears with you." Chester said getting shifty eyes "Um why?" Tucker asked

"Not really any reason." As they started to walk off "Oh hey Tuck remember that I'll pick you guys up on Wednesday so you can see us compete in the tournament." Danny called to Tucker as Chester brought him to his friends. "So was this school really built on an Indian burial ground?" Sam asked "No we just say that so ghost hunters don't annoy us I still can't believe they buy that though." Patricia said just as Danny's Parents came out

"Hey kids when Vlad comes out come to the RV he's treating you all to that new café." Maddie said as they left "So he's actually going through with that I wonder what he wants." Sam said "Hey what he do to make you all hate him?" Ariana asked "Well he's an evil Halfa who wants to kill my dad to he can have my mom. He also wants to make me his evil son and cloned me as in an attempt at that. And let's not even get started with how he became mayor and all the other things he's done." Danny said

"Wait he cloned you? How'd that even work its illegal." Thor said "Well all the clones died but Dani who is a twelve and a girl." Danny said "Wow he is a frootloop." Thor said just as Vlad started making his way over to them. "Well everyone come on don't want to keep Danny's parents waiting" Vlad said as he started to walk off

"Alright you guys go I'm getting Tucker." Danny said as he ran to go find his friend. When he got there he saw Tucker and Chester with some people he knew and others he didn't. "Hey guys what's up? Sorry about Tucker leaving so soon but my parents are leaving so Tucker kinda has to go." Danny said to them only recognizing Chester.

"Hey Danny your friends with Tucker that's so awesome. I'm Olivia remember but you probably didn't recognize me because I'm not in ghost mode." Olivia said as she was dressed in a black long-sleeve, skin-tight shirt, with a robin's egg blue crop-top on top. The crop-top has a picture of a dandelion blowing in the wind on it. Finally, boot-cut jeans and black flip-flops.

Her jewelry was a charm bracelet with charms for all her favorite dreams. Includes lion, fairy, unicorn, star, pegasus, and an armadillo. A small dog tag charm with the word DREAM. Long, wavy, brown hair with natural gold and red highlights and it cuts of in the middle of her back. She also had eyes that were a blue that's almost gray.

"And I'm Matilda but call me Mat we also haven't met outside of ghost mode." Said a girl wearing a navy tank with a sand colored bolero jacket over it, black sweat pants. A dark brown cow skin chocker necklace that looks very much like a dog collar that has a dog tag charm on it that reads COURAGE, pure white hair and green eyes.

"That's Blare Mason" Matilda said pointing to a girl dressed in a black tank and a yellow bubble skirt, a skinny white belt with a diamond shaped buckle, that says LEAD on it. Skin like Tucker's, corse black hair in a braid, and pudding brown eyes. Blare then waved at Danny

"That's Amber Kelly" Matilda then pointed to a girl in a strawberry pink tank top, with rhinestone embellishments, and a pair of skinny jeans. A necklace with a single dog-tag charm that reads HAPPINESS. Straight strawberry blond hair in a side ponytail, and dark green eyes. "Hiya Danny." She said

"That's Natalie Ambers but call her Nat" Matilda then pointed to a girl in a Victorian style top with billowing sleeves and a red lace pattern around the neckline, a long black lacey skirt, with red patterns on it. A small red star hair clip with the word FAITH on it. Bluish black hair and brown eyes.

"And finally that's Grant Randals." Matilda finished and pointed at a boy dressed in a classic red and white football jersey, an oval shaped pin on his jersey with the word STRENGTH on it. Hair that's blond and looks a bit like something Elvis would where. He also had dark brown eyes. "Well nice to meet you all but we gotta go now." Danny said waving.

Danny and Tucker then got into the RV. And they drove off to the Café in town. When they got there it was in front of a medium size building that read Crossroads café. They all got out and went inside "Ok so what do you all want?" Vlad asked them all told him and he went to order it.

'Hopefully I'll be getting on their good side.' Vlad thought as he placed their orders he then came back in a few minutes with a platter of things. When they finished everyone but Tucker, Sam, Vlad, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz got dropped off at school. "Hey guys I'll catch up later I've got to talk to the headmaster about something." Danny said "K see you later." Mili said

Once Danny got to Miss Amelia's office he knocked "Come in." He heard from the other side "Oh Danny what is it?" Miss Amelia asked "Well you see I have this clone and" Danny was interrupted "A clone who would do such a thing?" She asked "An evil Frootloop but anyway back to the reason I'm here it's about her" Danny was once again interrupted

"Her isn't a clone supposed to be an exact replica right down to the gender?" She asked "Yes but can I please finish? Thanks anyway I was wondering if she could attend school here? Also she's twelve again it was an evil frootloop who made her before you start asking things." Danny finished "Very well do you know where she is so we can contact her? If you wish you can go get her in case she won't trust us." Miss Amelia said

"ALRIGHT thank you Miss Amelia." Danny said smiling like crazy. "You may get her right now if you want." She told him "Alright I'll leave right away." Danny said leaving her office once he got in front of the ghost portal he looked around to make sure no one's parents were around, transformed, and went into the portal.

'Ok so where would Dani be?' Danny thought to himself as he continued to search. Several hours later and just when he thought he wouldn't find her he heard yelling and decided to go in that direction. "Give it up kid you'll never get away." One of three ghosts dressed up in a guards uniform yelled at her.

Making Dani fly faster and shoot more ghost rays at them. This just resulted in them shooting ghostly blue glowing chains with cuffs on them at her. "Dani managed to deflect and dodge them all. Danny then got there using his invisibility to sneak up on them. He then turned visible and used his ghostly wait on the guards.

"Dani are you ok what happened?" Danny asked finally being able to get a good look at her. She had multiple cuts which were oozing green ectoplasm and a big gash on her arm. "I'm fine Danny thanks for saving me they almost had me too." Dani replied "So anyway there's this school for halfas we wanted you to come plus you need to get cleaned up." Danny said as they went back to the school.

When they got there they transformed back into their human half and Danny brought Dani to the nurse. "So what happened to you sweetie?" She asked as she bandaged Dani up "I was being chased by some gaurds in the ghost zone who were trying to kidnap me." Dani replied "Guards? Well I'm sure their being taken care of right now." The nurse said as she finished fixing Dani up

"Now please turn into your ghost form" Once Dani did her reaction was horrible "Oh my lord" She said astonished someone would harm her that badly and quickly but efficiently fixed Dani up. Then they left with Dani in her human form going to Miss Amelia's office "Well I found her Miss Amelia" Danny said "Wonderful well if you'll just sit down I'll get your schedule fixed and have someone show you your room, and Danny you can go now its dinner time Dani will join you in a few minutes." Miss Amelia said as Danny left and went to the cafeteria.

"Once he got in there he got food and sat down. "Hey what happened you were gone fore like four hours?" Dessa asked "Had to go get my clone Dani." Danny replied "Oh well did you find her?" Patricia asked

"Yeah and there she is." Danny said as he saw her walk in. When she got food and was looking for a place to sit "Hey Dani come sit over here." Danny called to her Dani then looked over to him, smiled, and floated over to a seat at the table. "Hey so who are you all?" Dani asked "Well I'm Mili, and that's Thor, Patricia, Ariana, Dessa, Sabrina, Nathan, Alex, Zy, and you already know Danny." Mili responded before anyone one could. For the rest of the night everyone just talked.

* * *

**Idk what to write here today**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well I'm back sorry for the long wait I had writers block so yeah and I feel like I cheated you with this chapter in a desperate attempt to update for you so I'm really sorry if thats how you feel I'll end up making some better ones later on**

**I disclaim everything I should**

* * *

The next day Danny had slept in since he knew that classes would be out. It was around 12pm when Danny woke up. He then proceeded to get dressed and clean up before fazing through his wall and going to find his friends. When Danny got there he saw Milli, Thor, and Patricia along with Hunter, Ember, and Skulker all laughing. "But wait that's not the best part after I" Ember never got to finish that sentence because Danny then came over to them.

"What's the welp doing here?" Skulker asked already getting a gun and pointing it at him, along with Ember who got her guitar and was ready to attack. "Calm down guys he goes to school here now." Milli said putting a hand on Ember's shoulder. After she said that they put their weapons away. "Good we're making progress now how about we all be civil for the time being." Mili said

"Fine!" Skulker said "Whatever." Ember said indifferent "So where's everyone else?" Danny asked noticing that some of his friends were missing. "Oh there just hanging out with some friends and family, and Ariana Is sleeping in. First time in a while she's gotten some decent sleep." Patricia said

"Oh ok." Danny said 'Man this is awkward I'll go find someone else who don't have any ghost friends who hate me." Danny thought "Well I'll see you later guys." Danny said then left as he was flying around he saw a kid getting picked on. Danny then flew over to them to try help the kid out "I thought I said not to come back loser." The guy dressed in long black pants, white tank top, white high-tops, Long silver hair tied in a loose ponytail, and eyes that were black with red pupils said holding the kid dressed in a white dress shirt with faint outlines of wings on the back, white pants, golden sandals, long white hair and golden eyes by the caller of his shirt.

"Hey leave him alone!" Danny yelled coming at them the bully only had enough time to look up before a blast of green ectoplasm hit him causing him to drop the kid and fly into a tree. Danny then floated down to the kid "Hey you alright?" Danny asked as he gave him a hand and helped him up. "Yeah thanks my names Lenard Hope by the way but in this form I'm Angel." The kid said standing up they were interrupted however by a grunt as the bull got up

"Yo kid you just made a big mistake by doing that." The bully said standing up slowly and then cracking his knuckles and flew straight at Danny aiming a fist he lit on fire for his face. Danny barely dodged it and flew up into the air. The Bully then looked up at Danny and burst into flames "Don't fly away cause I'm not done with you phantom." He said as he flew at Danny, Danny then shot Ice at him and froze him to the ground.

"Pssh didn't anyone teach you fire melts ice." The bully said as he melted it enough to shatter it and shot Danny with fire. After that Danny fell to the ground and the bully jumped on him pinning his shoulders down with his knees. He then punched the ground beside Danny and made his flames go away reverting back into his ghost form and getting off of him. "If you ever do that again you will regret it come on guys." He motioned to his friends and they all left.

After they left Angel helped Danny up "Hey Danny are you ok? Don't mind him he just acts tough." Angel said "So who was that guy?" Danny asked "That's Jason Sanders but in ghost form he's Slayer." Angel said "Well at least I know what his powers are now." Danny replied

"Well it was nice meeting" Angel started "Danny." Danny interrupted realizing he didn't introduce himself. "Nice meeting you Danny but I kinda was already going somewhere so I'll see you around." Angel said as he made two large white angel wings with a golden glow surrounding them so he could fly off.

Meanwhile with Vlad

"Computer bring up file 009" Vlad said looking at a giant screen in front of him as it brought up a document titled failed experiment number 9. 'Hmmm reacted violently, never woke up until injected with substance' Vlad skimmed through the report "Computer open the image file for this report." Vlad told the computer again "I'm sorry sweaty but all images have been corrupted." His fake Maddie popped up telling him this. "Dammit out of all the experiment files this is the only one with the pictures corrupted!" Vlad swore while he punched the nearest wall

'I'll just go pay them a visit.' Vlad thought as he flew outside. About two hours later Vlad made it to where the head scientist for his little side project lived. "Hello Dr. Chichu I recently got interested in our little project again and found out that project 9's autopsy images were corrupted and was wondering if I could check the vaults for them." Vlad said being plight but had an edge to the tone.

"Vlad you know as well as I do those files were destroyed in the flames of her rage that resulted in her using too much power before she was stable. Thus resulting in her becoming ectoplasm and seeping through the floors. You're lucky we saved the files on how she reacted. We never got images or her death just how she reacted and we weren't even able to save those." Dr. Chichu said sipping some of his tea.

"Then where did you store the security footage and don't say that it was lost because I made sure all video footage was recorded in another building." Vlad said smirking knowing that he couldn't lie about this. "Well you see about that Vlad the fire she caused went straight to that building making it destroy all of that footage." He said as he got up to put away his empty cup "Anyway why are you curious now Vlad do you plan on starting up the Halfa project again?" He asked as he returned from the kitchen.

"Well no I was just hoping I could figure out why it didn't work in case I decided to start it up in the future." Vlad said secretly planning to kill this man in case that kid was one of my experiments. Then Vlad left to go back home and go to one of those matches everyone was talking about tomarrow.

Back at the school

"Hey Danny where's everyone?" Ariana asked yawning since she just got up "With other friends and relatives and you seriously just woke up its like 3 in the afternoon." Danny said "Well yeah I was up all last night and each night for the past week." Ariana said "Oh well anyone you know here?" Danny asked

"Not really just the ghosts my friends introduced me too, so how'd you become a halfa?" Ariana asked "Well I went into my parent's ghost portal to see if I could get it to work. I ended turning it on while I was still inside and yeah. So how did you?" Danny asked "Oh well I found this clip" Ariana said getting it out of her hair and showing him. "And it gave me ghost powers." She finished putting it back into her hair.

"So Danny how'd you get those scorch marks?" Ariana asked just noticing them "Oh well I got into a fight with Slayer." Danny replied "Oh well that makes since so you ready for the game tomorrow?" Ariana asked "Yeah I think that's cool I wish I had known about this school earlier." Danny said "Yeah well it's kinda hard to tell when a person is a halfa." Ariana said.

At dinner

"So I heard that there's this guy who calls himself the Halfa King going around in the ghost zone trying to create a kingdom" Thor said moving his fingers around trying to sound all mystical. When he finished there was silence for a few seconds and then everyone burst out in laughter.

* * *

**R&r**


	10. Chapter 9

**So I decided to put the fight into the next chapter so yeah, also I'd like to know if you would like me to make some chapters that are a flashback of the history you gave me for your characters and if I do that there will be lots of horror for some of the histories and also the sentences where its all in caps lock is the announcer speaking and your hearing him like you would at a sports game**

**I disclaim all I dont own**

* * *

Danny woke up probably the earliest he ever had this morning. "5:00? Why did I wake up this early?" Danny said aloud grumbling and then getting ready. Danny then lazily phased through the wall and floated to the cafeteria. "*Yawn* Hey guys what's up?" Danny asked as he sat down to breakfast

"Nothin much just talking about the match today." Dessa said "What? Oh man I forgot that's why I got up so early um…..can you explain the rules again?" Danny asked sheepishly "Sure well basically in this sport we have a team of 7 fight against another team of 7. We use the whole field as our "court" so to speak. The object of this sport is to either knock them out or have them turn back into their human form. Now than we are allowed to use whatever powers, weapons, ect. To defeat them with. Don't worry you won't die because you always revert back into your human self before you can." Milli said

"Thanks and I wasn't worried until you said anything about dying." Danny said swallowing his last piece of toast. "Oops well we better get going if you want to get your friends." Milli giggled getting up with a smile on her face. "Oh crap I almost forgot about that." Danny said panicking

"Do we still have enough time?" Danny said as they walked to the portal. "Yeah come on I'll help you get them meet you guys there okay." Patricia said as they went into the portal. "So how long until we get to your parents ghost portal?" Patricia asked as they flew really fast towards the ghost portal in Danny's home.

"I dunno 30 minutes maybe." Danny said after 30 minutes they reached the portal and went invisible. "Okay we're gonna be in my basement so we have to fly up." Danny said before they went through the portal and turning visible only once they got outside Fenton Works. "Ok lead the way." Patricia said and then followed Danny to Sam's.

*knock knock* "Danny wait just a minute." Sam mouthed as she pulled the window open, Danny then picked her up and they flew to Tucker's house. "Hey whore you?" Sam asked just noticing Patricia was with them. "Patricia sorry you never got to see us in our ghost forms but call me merger in this form." Patricia said as she knocked on Tucker's window.

"Hey um who're you?" Tucker asked "I'm Merger but you met me as Patricia and I'm helping Danny get you guys to watch our match." Patricia said extending a hand to Tucker and smiling. "Well ok." Tucker said as he took her hand and Patricia held him up so he floated with her. After that they flew away towards Fenton Works unknowing that they were being followed.

Once they got through the portal like before turned visible. "So how long until we get there?" Tucker asked "Oh about 40 minutes." Patricia said leading them to the stadium, 40 minutes later and they arrived with about 30 minutes until it starts. "Hey glad you guys made it back in time. Sam Tucker you guys hungry?" Milli asked and they nodded their heads

"Ok come on I'll show you where the concession stand is." Milli said and they followed "Wait ghosts can eat?" Tucker asked "Yeah but its mostly spectral type food for them, but halfas can eat regular food and ghost food." Milli said as they got to the concession stand where the lunch lady ghost was currently giving people their food. "Why hello dearie would you like a cookie?" The Lunch lady ghost asked sweetly knowing where this was going Sam and Tucker said "No!" very quickly and simultaneously.

"We'll have one pancake sausage on a stick, cheerios, and three waters." Millie told her "Alright just a minute." The Lunch lady ghost said as she want to get their food "Well she was surprisingly nice." Tucker told Sam right before she came back with their food. "Thank you hope you enjoy the games." Millie said as they all left.

As they got back to where their friends were they saw Dora the dragon ghost. "Hey Sam Tucker we found someone who you can sit with in the stands." Thor said as they got there "Well you guys better go and sit in the stands because the matches are about to start." Sabrina said and then Sam, Tucker, and Dora left to sit in the stands.

"HELLO EVERYONE HOPE YOU'RE HAVING A GOOD DAY AND WE ARE PROUD TO PRESENT YOU WITH THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SEASON! THE EXPLODING PEARS WHICH CONSISTS OF GRANT RANDALS AKA TRAM, NATALIE AMBERS AKA SHADOW ,AMBER KELLY AKA Y, BLARE MASON AKA BLAZE ,CHESTER X, OLIVIA LANE AKA LIVING ENCYCLOPEDIA, AND MATILDA JANE TAWSON AKA FINGERS." The announcer paused as the last of the team went out into the arena. "VERSES CANT KILL US WHICH CONSISTS OF ZYON CREED AKA KAGE, NATHAN KEEVE AKA ANGEL PHOENIX, ALEX RASTELLI AKA DARKNESS, GRACE TAKNISS AKA GRACY MORPH, LENERD HOPE AKA ANGEL, DANIELLE "DANI" PHANTOM AKA DANI PHANTOM, AND ANDREW PERKINS AKA VAMPSTER." The announcer finished as the team went onto the opposite side of the other team.

After they all got into fighting positions a bell rang and they all fought. Each halfa was facing off with another one, it was Zyon Creed vs. Grant Randals. Nathan Keeve vs. Natalie Ambers, Alex Rastelli vs. Amber Kelly, Grace Takniss vs. Blare Mason, Lenard Hope vs. Chester X, Dani vs. Olivia Lane, and Andrew Perkins vs. Matilda Jane Tawson.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey so Im back and yeah well I finally finnished this chapter sorry for the delay and by the way I just wrote down the fight scens one by one there was no intended winner just so you know and here an authors note of pure importance you must read you really need to read this site news/2012-07-05/leftover-computer-virus-threatens-web-access-fbi-says **

** I dis claim anything that I dont own**

* * *

Zyon started out the fight with making multiple clones out of the shadows in the arena for Grant to fight. Grant managed to beat them all using his super strength to tap each of them while flying by since his strength is twice what's normal for Halfas. Zyon then seeing this trapped Grant in an illusion made by shadows again and used his shadow fire on him until Grant changed back. After he changed back he undid the illusion.

Natalie started out by dodging a shot of ecto energy from Nathan then used her confusion on him. Nathan then started to shoot randomly thinking he was shooting at her. She then used her ectoblasts to knock him out.

Amber started their match by throwing rabbits at him. When she finished that attack she started using her ectoblasts. Alex dodged all of the rabbits and started a mantra using his dark magic he started making the rabbits turn evil so he could use them against her but then she started using ectoblasts so he had to dodge. When he finished his mantra in the place of the rabbits stood giant black rabbits with red eyes and sharp elongated teeth. He then made them go after her, so she was flying away, dodging them while throwing ectoblasts at them, and yelling "Go away bunnies please don't hurt me I wuvs you!"

Alex shot her with wind to throw her off and right before a rabbit got her he froze her up to her head. The rabbit then smacked her with a paw and held her to the ground because Alex made them keep from harming her. Alex then floated down to her "So Amber turn back into your human form and I'll turn the rabbits back and unfreeze you." Alex said looking down at her "Fine great fight by the way." Amber said as she turned back to which Alex undid all he said he would.

Meanwhile

"Wait so Tucker why is it that your cousin is the only one not wearing a ninja suit?" Sam asked noticing that Grant was in a green ninja suit, Natalie was in a ninja suit with colors that range from white to black depending on her emotions and it was white due to her joy of winning. Amber was in a pink ninja suit, Blare was in a yellow ninja suit, Olivia was in a turquoise blue ninja suit with the charms from her bracelet appearing as silver pictures on her it. Matilda was in a purple ninja suit and just as Sam pointed out Chester was wearing a sky blue jump suit, and a darker blue mask. As Sam finished her observations Danny and his friends sat by her and Tucker who are his other friends. "I don't know maybe we should ask my uncle or some students." Tucker said and then turned just now noticing Danny sitting with them. "Hey, you guys know why Chester is the only one without a ninja suit?" Tucker asked "Nope not really" Was pretty much the response from all of them.

Back to the game

Blare was chasing Grace through the whole field, while shooting fire at her using her hands. After a few minutes Grace flew through a blinding white light caused by Lenard in his fight. When this happened Blare covered her eyes and cried out being startled by this. But due to the fact Grace doesn't like leaving people disadvantaged she flew off and waited for Blare to regain her sight. Once Blare regained her sight Grace shot some ectoblasts at her and Blare turned back once she hit the ground.

Olivia made her Pegasus charm on her bracelet come to life via her ability charmed. Dani shot at the Pegasus with some ectoblasts and then became intangible once Olivia flew at her trying to hit her with an ectoblast. Dani then countered with some of her own ectoblasts and turned invisible once she finished. Olivia then dodged them all and tried to find Dani by shooting ectoblasts all around her to no avail. Dani then made a clone of herself and had it go in front of Olivia before making turn visible. Dani then snuck up behind Olivia as Olivia shot her clone. Right as Olivia shot Dani's clone Dani reappeared behind Olivia before knocking her out by shooting her with an ectoblast.

Andrew and Matilda both went straight at each other with a hand outstretched. Knowing that if Matilda touched him he would either be paralyzed or knocked out he twisted to where he would be facing her side right before she made contact with him. Due to the fact that Matilda was flying too fast she couldn't stop at that exact moment resulting in Andrew touching her so she could zap her energy. Knowing that she would be knocked out by the energy loss very soon she started to struggle to touch Andrew so she could paralyze him. Due to Andrew having a vice like grip on her wrists Matilda was slowly being drained so she decided to play possum and act like she was becoming very sleepy.

Andrew believing he successfully knocked her out gently lowered her to the ground. Once she was lying down and Andrew released her wrists Matilda shot her hand out and around his ankle successfully paralyzing him. She then laid him on the ground so he wouldn't fall since he was nice enough to do that for her, she then knocked him out.

As Lenard's fight progress after he made the blinding white light as you read earlier his opponent Chester refused to give up. Every time he would make an attack Chest would either become intangible or counter with an ectoblast. After a while Lenard ended up making Chester float to the ground in an attempt to reserve his power. Chester was currently using his ectoblasts to keep any attack made by Lenard at bay. Lenard then landed dispelling his bright white angel wings with a golden glow once he got on the ground while still blasting Chester with his own ectoblasts.

After a few more minutes of this Lenard all of a sudden grabbed his chest before he fell to the ground while trying to keep from getting blasted. He then rolled out of the way before his eyes turned from golden to a deep black, his white dress shirt with faint outlines of wings on the back turned to a black version of it, his white pants turned black, his golden sandals became black boots, and his long white hair that's kept loose turned black and into a low pony tail. Once all of this happened he stood up dramatically and used one of his ghost abilities to chain Chester in place, they were just long enough that Chester could stay standing. Lenard then summoned his sword and wordlessly moved to strike Chester and hopefully kill him, at least that's what the voice in his head kept saying he wanted, that both of them wanted. But before he could Miss Amelia's ghost powers caused vines to wrap around him and his arm which was just moments away from getting Chester.

Miss Amelia then appeared with a pissed off look and Aura surrounding her. "What is the meaning of this Lenard?" Miss Amelia growled at him and in turn got a blank stare directed towards her. After about two minutes of silence Lenard groaned and doubled over as much as the vines would allow him and changed back to how he was before. "W what happened?" Chester asked dazed

Meanwhile

'So this is the last of his kind humph well I suppose he could be of some use' A man dressed in a cape smirked before pulling out a staff that was currently invisible and intangible, but if it had been visible you would have seen a black staff with what looked like black ectoplasm running through it. The man then mumbled something before the young halfa who looked like an angle landed on the ground. Within a few seconds he was clutching his chest and rolled out of the way. He then stood up dramatically before making the boy in front of him become bound by chains.

'You want to kill him, We want to kill him.' The man mentally told the child, and being under his control the child well teenager was more appropriate summoned his sword and almost struck the other halfa had it not been for the interference of Miss Amelia the current headmaster of the school. 'Damn it well next time I'll have him completely under y control such pure halfas are so easy to control. Perhaps that's why they were the first of many to become extinct, well almost extinct.' The man thought as Lenard turned back, before putting back his staff into the confines of his cape.

Back to the field

"You honestly don't remember do you?" Miss Amelia asked "No! What happened did we win?" Lenard asked seeing Chester back in his human clothes. "No you actually turned into an evil version of yourself and tried to kill Chester." Miss Amelia explained "Wait what Chester I'm so sorry I don't even remember doing that." Lenard said panicking

"Well Lenard just in case something like this happens again I'm gonna have to keep you bound in the stands during the next match." Miss Amelia said as they all floated to the stands to get the results of the fight, and to clear the field for the next fight. "AND THE WINNER IS CANT KILL US WITH A WINNING SCORE OF 4 TO 3 WELL WASN'T THAT AN EXCITING FIGHT FOLKS LETS JUST HOPE THE NEXT ONE IS AS EXCITING AS THIS ONE!" The Announcer finished which was met by some cries of protest and others of joy.

* * *

**Oooo is that? Yes it is a new villon muahahahaahahahaahahahahaha and you shall learn all about what he was talking about in a few chapters and the history of halfas and ghosts goes waaaaaay deep when I end up writing that chapter**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey I finaaly uploaded sorry for the wait i kept getting side tract and I dont know how much I will be updateing sice I have stuff going on in a few days and school starts the 15th so sorry but I hope you like this chapter it was about 5 and a half pages in word so um lots of stuff will be happening soon but before any of that I will be doing a whole arc of flash back chapters after the next chapter or it will start the next chapter not sure yet**

**disclaimer: I dont own anything but the idea for this story and the stary and my oc'c everything else belongs to their respective owners**

* * *

As soon as the Announcer finished Danny's team got up and so did the other team. Before Danny could leave with his teammates Sam grabbed his wrist "Hey be careful alright." Sam said before letting his wrist go "Yeah and go kick some butt alright dude!" Tucker yelled after him apparently he was really getting into this sport.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS IT'S TIME TO SEE WHO QUALIFIES TO MOVE ON AGAIN SO HERE ARE THE TEAMS." The announcer said as Danny's team went into the tunnel which they would use to get into the field like the last team. "Hey man did you just get friend zoned?" Thor asked Danny once he got into the tunnel. "What? No why would you say that?" Danny asked confused "Well you know she grabbed your wrist and not your hand." Thor said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thor stop putting doubt into his head she might have just thought that would be awkward if she grabbed his hand." Patricia said coming over to them once she heard their conversation, but before anyone could go on they heard "OUR FIRST TEAM IS THE DEAD WILLOW TREES! AND THE COMPETETORS FOR THIS TEAM ARE MILINTICA KENNY AKA FLAME, THOR RAIDEN AKA LEUCETIUS/WHITE LIGHTNING, SABRINA LOGANN AKA SKETCH, DESSA BLACK AKA HALFA GIRL, DANEIL "DANNY" FENTON AKA DANNY PHANTOM, PATRICIA RICHARDSON AKA MERGER, AND ARIANA BROOKS AKA MIDNIGHT/NIGHT SHADE" The announcer finished as all of Danny's team came out.

"AND FOR DESTRUCTION AT ITS DEADLIEST THE COMPETITORS ARE HUNTER MACGARTH AKA HUNTER JACK, DEAN GRAYSON AKA REAPER, DAMIAN SHADE AKA NIGHTMARE, ASHTON "ASH" NICOLE PIERCE AKA LIGHTNING SPIRIT, JASON SANDERS AKA SLAYER, CRYDIA MONTELL AKA TIME NECKLACE, AND ADRIAN ARMODA AKA HOTSHOT" The announcer finished

Meanwhile

"Guards send for Evelyn Jamerson." A man dressed in Black armor, and a floating silver crown, and a sword on his side. Along with a silver ring, black hair that's loose, and silver eyes. Told his guards who were standing by his throne. "Yes your highness." The Guards bowed to him before leaving quickly.

The man sighed which by his description made him a king. 'If only I hadn't been imprisoned countless ghosts and halfas would have been spared the torment, and they would have lived out our dimension's God's design.' The king thought bitterly as he had a flashback

Flashback

The king and his wife were taking a stroll through one of the many ghost and human civilizations. "Isn't this wonderful Isaac?" The queen asked leaning into her husband with a sigh of contentment. She was dressed in a beautiful long light blue dress, with a floating silver crown, and flat blue shoes. Along with a silver ring, light brown curly hair, and light blue eyes.

"Yes it's great the sunset is always more beautiful in the human world. But we should get home before it gets too dark." The king said to his wife right before he saw them. They were some ghost hunters who were in training. As they walked over to some ghosts who had almost finished do their good deeds to make up for the bad ones in they did when they were living so they could pass on it happened. The ghosts hunters came up said their hellos as if they were heading home and killed them with a ghost hunting tool that was not one of the holey swords or daggers. They were more of a demonic looking device, sadly everyone else in the town were already asleep so there were no witnesses besides the king and queen.

"Quickly go back home my love I'll deal with these two monsters." He told her and then she teleported away with fear that had not been on there since the ghostly wars when Pariah had gone insane and had become a tyrant. The king then flew over to them at a pace that not many other ghosts or halfas possessed and attacked both ghost hunters quickly ending their lives. But unknown to him even the ghosts in the ghost zone who were in their lairs were being tainted by the same force who was tainting the ghost hunters, but at least he had bought some time. In the morning the king went out for his morning stroll and greeting all of his subjects after about ten minutes of this some guards from the ghost prison along with the ancient ghosts appeared.

"King Isaac you are here by sentenced to life in prison for crimes against ghost hunters." A man dressed in what looked like a guards uniform said closing the scroll he had read from. "What I did no such thing they had prematurely destroyed two ghosts with satanic weapons." The king said with his fists glowing green ectoplasm. "Lies we have a witness and there were only a holy dagger and sword still attached to them." One of the Ancient ghosts said before grabbing the man and incapacitating him.

End of flashback

Evelyn Jamerson came into the room shortly after the king's flashback. "You may leave us," The king said and then the guards bowed and left them. "What do you want? Are you finally gonna let us go?" Evelyn said bitterly as she unconsciously rubbed the metal bracelet that kept her from phasing out of the kingdom. Well you would be bitter too if you had been forcefully kidnapped along with your family.

"I'm sorry I can't do that but you will get to go outside if you wish for your father's safety." The king said emphasizing a threat, he didn't really want to hurt anybody and his threats were empty but she didn't need to know that. "Fine what is it you want me to do?" Evelyn said giving in "You and a small army are to go to the Guys in white's mountain headquarters and free all of the ghosts and halfas they have locked up in there. I've heard many rumors and they are an organization of ghost hunters.

I would do it myself but I am currently still weakened also you all will get rid of them either by killing them or taking them as prisoners." The king finished and she walked out finding a small army gathered outside the throne room, they then left with her leading the army. After about three hours of nonstop flying they got just about two miles outside of the mountain base before they all landed. "All right I'll run up there in human form as if some ghosts, which would be you all, attack me and I got away. With them distracted you all can launch an attack without being injured." Evelyn finished as she reverted from black boots, brown pants, brown tank top with a zipped up black jacket, brown leather gloves with the fingers cut off.

And Dark green hair tied up in a ponytail along with dark green eyes. Into a 16 year old wearing a black tank top with a red tracksuit jacket that's unzipped over it, black tracksuit pants, white high tops, silver hoop earrings, straight black hair and light blue eyes. She then gave herself a few nicks and cuts that showed up with the bruises and other thing to show shed been in fight from other ghosts, and ripped her clothing up a bit. She then took off "Oh and follow me while your invisible and when I stand up and shoot one that's the signal for you to attack." She yelled over her shoulder.

In about thirty minutes they arrived with her yelling help every once in a while and falling to the ground in front of an agent stationed outside. "Halt who are you and why are you setting off my ghost alarms?" He yelled her completely ignoring the fact she kept yelling help a while ago. "Please you have to help me some ghosts kidnapped me about a week ago and I finally escaped." She said acting like she couldn't stay standing "Fine I'll bring you in." He said before he turned to the coded lock and unlocked the door.

Once it opened she stood up "Sorry but I'm afraid I'll be letting myself in, but thanks for the help." She said before blasting him in the back effectively knocking him out. They all flew into the base and started to look for any signs of ghosts or halfas. As Evelyn turned the corner with about three soldiers they came into what looked like a confinement room with many cells. As they got to the first cell they saw many ghosts and possibly halfas look utterly broken with lifeless eyes.

Everywhere you looked you could either see a one in the fatal position, facing a wall, or they were up against the bars to their cell staring out of it. "Th this is horrible we have to get them out." Evelyn said with tears in her eyes for you couldn't describe what some of them looked like inside of their cells. She then desperately started trying to open a cell that belonged to a child. After about the sixth tug and blast it opened and she freed the child. After about an hour all of the cells were emptied and they all got left, with a few of the army members staying behind to destroy the base for good.

Back to the fight

Milintinca started out by going intangible and just in time too since Hunter sent a barrage of missiles at her, before summoning his pack. Milintinca seeing this sent a cyclone of fire at the wolves before Hunter had to send them back not wanting his pack to be destroyed. Hunter then went and shot some kind of ectogoo at her causing her to be stuck to the ground, and turn back into her human half.

With Vlad

'Amazing I had no idea that there were that many halfas and… Wait are those my wolves damn it I spent a month trying to find those rejects to melt them down. Why is it this happens every time when I have experiments and judging by how that child is controlling those wolves he became the pack leader.' Vlad thought as he got up to get some refreshments. Well actually it was Plasmius who is his alter ego when in ghost form. 'Looks like I'm gonna have to get a job at this school even Danielle is here I must say I am impressed that she managed to stay fighting for so long.'

"One medium black coffee if you'd please." Vlad said as he came up to the concession stand. He was greeted by the lunch lady who gave him his cup before he left sipping it. As he was walking back to the stands to see the rest of the fights the man from earlier bumped into him on his way to the concession.

"Sorry sir I did….n't….mean….too" He said slowly at the end in a trance once he had seen what Vlad looked like before rushing off. 'No no no no no how can one of those creatures still be alive.' The man thought as Vlad just shrugged and went back to the stands.

Back to the fights

Both Thor and Dean were on the ground of the field fighting. Thor was running around dean causing a dust tornado to keep Dean from moving from his spot. Dean getting fed up with this created sickles out of ectoplasm and kept throwing them around him hopeing to hit Thor. But due to the fact that the dust tornado was creating suction they started to fly back at Dean. "Awww shit." Dean said before getting hit by one or two sickles before going intangible. Hearing the sickles colliding Thor thought he got hit and stopped the tornado, but once he did this Dean separated his soul from his body so Thor fell unconscious. Once he was unconscious Dean put his soul back in his body.

Sabrina drew some pictures of gremlins onto a sketchpad and they came to life as solid green creatures who started attacking Damian. While he was preoccupied she drew a tazor making it real and tazed him causing Damian to fall to the ground and turn back to his human self.

Dessa started out the fight by shooting lasers at Ashton with her eyes. Ashton kept dodging but couldn't get anywhere near Dessa without being fried. She then duplicated herself and they all surrounded Dessa, but before she could knock them all out they used their electricity and knocked her out.

Jason started out by summoning his sword and going straight at Danny. Danny then dodged "You know I really don't think a sword will do anything to a ghost especially if you just run right at them." Danny said before he shot an ectoblast at Jason who dodged "Who said anything about ghosts you're a halfa you know. Unless you're just plain stupid to believe it can't affect you." Jason said right before he went invisible. Danny then became intangible and started looking around for Jason.

When his ghost sense went off pinpointing him to just off his right. Danny then shot a Ghost Ray causing Jason to become visible again due to his shock of being found. Danny just narrowly dodged the sword that Jason would of got him with had he been invisible for a few more seconds. Jason then burst into flames "Really? Bursting into flames what kind of attack is that?" Danny asked as he shot ice at Jason.

Jason then dodged "One that's gunna beat your sorry ass." Jason replied before flying at Danny full speed. As Danny dodged Jason threw his sword at Danny, and before he react got cut with it. Danny then started to hallucinate that there were many Jasons everywhere. Danny then shot at them all making them disappear before two more would replace them.

He then started feeling as if he was on fire as if Jason set him ablaze. In a vain attempt to rid himself of the hotness Danny started to make a lot of ice appear everywhere including on all of the Jasons. Even the real Jason who hadn't realized the extent of Danny's ice powers. 'Fuck if I don't release the hallucination now I'll become a popsicle.' Jason thought frowning that the hallucination didn't knock Danny out like any other opponents he'd faced before.

"Damn it" Jason said as he released the hallucination Danny then came back to his senses and used a ghost stinger on Jason, since Jason was too drained to fight back do to the effects of his previous attack.

Crydia shot multiple ghost rays at Patricia who after dodging more than ten in a row and getting hit in the leg turned intangible after finally getting fed up with dodging. Patricia then made a gun come out of her shoulder started firing it at Crydia who turned intangible and invisible. She then snuck up behind Patricia and sent a ghost ray at her which startled her into releasing her intangibility for a split second before turning around. But midway of turning around when she was tangible crydia shot some ectoplasm at her causing her to fall halfway to the ground. Patricia then made a cannon come out of her hand and shot Crydia with it. As Crydia dodged it Patricia sent a ball of ectoplasm at Crydia before flying up to her and punching her in the face.

Due to her super strength Crydia went soaring through the air. Patricia then teleported above Crydia as she finally slowed down enough to stop and punched her in the stomach sending her to the ground and transforming back into her human half.

"Sup Babe how about you let me win and afterwards we go somewhere romantic?" Adrian asked Ariana "As if." She replied before muttering something before Adrian suddenly became light headed. "Awww did the love spell you use on me go wrong?" Adrian said before sending fire at Ariana "It wasn't. A. Love. Spell!" Ariana said getting irritated while she dodged the fire Adrian sent at her.

She then started blasting him with ectoplasm. Adrian started to shoot at each ball of ectoplasm with fire to dissipate the ones he couldn't dodge. He then got hit straight in the chest causing a giant gash to form for all to see. He then started to heal due to his healing abilities and got blasted several more times. Adrian then turned intangible but it backfired on him.

"Damn it she cursed me." Adrian thought gritting his teeth "Hah it worked." Ariana said happily before she did spell that allowed her to grow ten times her size in height and blasted him to the ground. Due to the fact he had healing abilities Ariana kept blasting him until he finally passed out. After that she turned back to her original size.

After everyone got back into the stands the announcers started talking. "AMAZING THAT CERTAINLY WAS EXCITING FOLKS THE DEAD WILLOW TREES BEAT DESTRUCTION AT ITS DEADLIEST WITH 4 TO 3. WELL WE'LL SEE YOU AT THE CHAMPIONSHIP NEXT MOUNTH WITH CANT KILL US AND THE DEAD WILLOW TREES PARTICIPATEING." The announcers finished as Sam and Tucker went running up to Danny. "Danny you were amazing." Sam said hugging him "Yeah dude that was great I'm so glad you guys won." Tucker said "Thanks guys it…was….nothing….." Danny started slowing down his speech at the end as he saw Vlad getting up and talking with Skulker. "Um I'll catch up with you guys in a second." Danny said flying off towards Vlad.

With Vlad

"So Skulker I was wondering if you could do a job for me." I asked Skulker knowing that now that girl was one of my experiments I really need to check up on my lackeys more often. Seriously I can't believe I bought that rubbish off her turning into goop. "Vlad if it's about the Welp then I can't do anything he goes to a halfa school as you've already figured out, and they're the most protecting things ever besides I'm friends with most of the teachers and my kid goes there." Skulker's rambling got me out of my train of thought.

"Besides Ember would kill me if anything happened to that school." I heard Sulker mutter at the end. "Fine I guess it can't be helped." I said before Danny flew up to me.

Normal pov

"Vlad what are you doing here?" Danny asked crossing his arms "Isn't it obvious Daniel I'm here to support you and your team." Vlad drawled "Yeah right Vlad what are you really up to?" Danny asked irritated

"Ok ok you caught me Daniel I'm also here to apply for a teaching position now if you'd excuse me I'll be talking to your Headmistress." Vlad said before he flew over to Miss Amelia who was talking to Walker with Lenard who had found his shoes very interesting at that point. "You better keep that boy observed if you want him to stay at that school or there will be trouble." Walker finished as Vlad came up. Walker then flew off leaving a scowling Headmistress behind.

"Hello Miss Amelia." Vlad said causing her to turn her head sharply towards him. "Yes what can I do for you ah…" "Vlad but call me Plasmius in this form I've come to ask about a teaching position." Vlad said

* * *

**So I hope you all liked itso please review and tell me what you thought**


	13. Chapter 12 the beginning of Flashbacks

**So sorry to keep you all waiting I have school and lazyness so I hope you enjoy this episode thought Its the start of the Flashback chapters anyway Idk how much I will be posting though depends on how much time I have**

**disclaimer: I own what I own not what anyone else does**

**(edit note: I fixed up Hunter's language so he doesnt cuss now and fixed some grammer mistakes)**

* * *

"I'm telling you guys something's up with Vlad." Danny said as everyone was in the cafeteria eating breakfast. "Danny are you sure you're not just being paranoid? I mean sure you both fought before but that's a territorial trait all halfas and ghost like species have. It probably was nothing personal." Milintinca said nonchalantly while eating some French toast.

"I'm serious he does everything just to spite me and even my friends at times." "Are you sure you're not being paranoid?" Dessa asked just as Ariana ran in "Sorry….I'm…..Late." Ariana said breathing heavily as she sat down devouring her eggs and chugging the milk she got. "Anyone want my toast I grabbed to much food this morning." Ariana said

"No thanks I'm gonna go get more cereal though." Danny said getting up "Wait I thought you liked toast." Sabrina said "What? Why'd you think that?" Danny asked her perplexed "Well it's just you ate toast the other day." She said

"Awwwwwww man I hate toast." Danny said sitting down his appetite gone just as the bell rang. "Hey do you guys get the feeling of being watched?" Patricia said wrapping her arms around her shoulders and shivering. "You know I think Danny's paranoia is spreading." Thor said smirking and flying off with Milintinca.

"It is not Paranoia." Danny yelled after them "Patricia maybe your just catching a cold." Ariana said seeing Patricia shiver "No I feel fine I just have a weird feeling is all." Patricia said as they all went to their classes.

Once Danny got in Human History they heard the crackling of speakers coming to life "Hello everyone I hope you all are enjoying your morning and I'd like to announce that we have a new teacher with us Vlad Masters otherwise known as Plasmius when he's in ghost form. He is teaching Ghostly artifacts and ghost lore with Professor Tobin David." Miss Amelia said as the speakers cut off. "Wow Shit just got real for Danny." Patricia said shivering again as Danny had a horrified look on his face. "Yup we lost him." Zyon said with a deadpanned look on his face. "Now than I'd like to get on with the lesson class." The teacher said turning towards the board.

In math it pretty much went like normal. In Ghost History Everyone was freaked out trying to study like maniacs. "Hey what's going on?" Danny asked Zyon since Patricia was no were to be found. "Well we heard there is going to be a pop quiz on the most important figures in the ghost zone and it's throughout time so a lot of us are all screwed." Zyon patted Danny's back and walked off.

'I can't believe he just left me. Well I guess I'll do pretty good since I already know a lot about them.' Danny thought as he strolled to his desk just as Patricia came sprinting into the room. After the quiz was done Danny flew over to power training where he found out that he knew more class mates that he had in it. "OMG Danny!" Olivia yelled flying at him and giving him a hug.

"Oh hey Olivia what's up I didn't know we had this class together." Danny said and just noticing she had a giant Ice tea in her hands. "Yea a lot of us practice in different parts of this room it's actually very big. Anyway I need to work on some things so I'll see you around." She said flying away "Ok everyone since we just had a game you're excused for the day just work on using your powers." Their teacher said flying off to some random part of the room.

After that class Danny sat down to lunch which was a sandwich and a glass of coke for him. "Hey Danny you're here early today." Dessa said standing in front of him on the other side of the table followed by everyone else sitting down. "Anyway is that Vlad sitting over there?" Sabrina asked "What?" Danny hissed looking over at where the teachers were sitting.

"You know now that you mention it I didn't see him this morning." Patricia mused while zipping her jacket up. Just as Patricia finished that sentence Jason came up and slammed his hands on their table. "You know Phandork you me and another round after dinner tonight." He finished before going back to his group of friends who all glared at him and his friends (they're not all his teammates so yeah.) "What was that about?" Danny asked

"Well you see Jason and Adrian believe that they should be the strongest in the student body. And well they are so if any student beats them they keep challenging the one who beat them until they win. Jason challenged you because you beat him." Millintinca said before the bell rang as everyone was going to their classes Vlad walked pass Danny. "Vlad I know you're up to something." Danny accused him

"Oh really Daniel why would you say that and at school its Mr. Masters or Mr. Plasmius to you." Vlad said curtly before continuing off to teach. 'What just happened?' Danny thought as he flew to target practice, as soon as he got there he saw some students pay another before that kid turned invisible. "Oh no this can't be good." Danny groaned as he floated past them. And Danny was right because as soon as he landed to walk to his friends Hunter started yelling obscenities since he fell down.

Then a girl was hit by the blast Hunter had shot before he fell. And then the kid mentioned early who was responsible for all of this became visible. Which was a mistake because Hunter started a fight with him. "All I flippin ask is for a little target practice in order to get away from having to deal with so many people when I could be hunting, but noooo you pieces of crap have to always do stupid things and now you have to make my perfect record of shots disappear causing me to get out of my happy place." Hunter yelled all the anger of Skulker sending him to the school to get reacquainted with civilization come bursting out. You see Hunter didn't come here willingly it all happened like this.

*Hunter's Past*

Hunter dressed in a pair of blue footie pajamas the age of 4, at least that's what he looked like, came up to his dad. His dad was in what looked like a business suit and had a pale glow to him. "Dad?" Little Hunter asked rubbing his red and blue eyes which were in fact the color of each eye and yawned cutely. "Yes son what is it?" He asked looking up from the paper he was currently reading.

"Do I have a mommy?" Hunter asked staring intently at him. "Well of course you do but why do you ask?" "Well it's just that all of my friends do so where is she their mommy's are always around them." Hunter said staring at his father "Well she's just on a trip." His father said with a sad emotion in his eyes

"But I need to go check on your brother alright." He said before ruffling his son's hair and flying off. You see Hunter and his family are halfas which explains their odd colors. And Hunters mother is unknown to him seeing as she left when he was born no one is sure why though, some say it is because she was a human but none knows what she looked like but Hunters father and his brother who has faint memories of a pregnant woman since he is only Hunters half-brother.

*6 years later*

"Tell me where he is." Hunter demanded while blasting a ghost. "I don't know where he is I have not seen him." Said the cowering ghost "Ugh useless waist of ectoplasm." Hunter mumbled before blasting the ghost into a dumpster.

"Psst hey you come here." Said a man who came out of the shadows "What is it old man I don't have time." Hunter said before turning around "Really? Don't you want to know where their keeping your brother?" The man drawled and Hunter turned around "Where is he?" "A mental hospital on 66 avenue lane out by the old cemetery." The old man said before vanishing.

Hunter then sped off to find his Brother. Hunter turned invisible one he got a mile away from the hospital and flew into a bush outside of it. He transformed into his human self from a green haired, red eyed, boy wearing a combat suit into a red haired, left eye blue and right eye red male with black slacks on and ran into the building past the front desk. "Hey you can't go that way without a visitors pass." The lady at the front desk yelled as Hunter was blasting down every door trying to find his brother.

As each room he looked into didn't hold his broth he became more and more angry. Which soon turned into a bloody rampage. After about 800 rooms and many many dead people and escape mental patients Hunter found his brothers room. "Grimm common we have to go please they'll lock you up again if we don't hurry." Hunter pleaded coming down and changing into his ghost form.

"Hunter I came her willingly to get help for my chronic depression." Grimm looked up from his book to see the many dead people littering the halls. "Hunter what did you do?" Grim sighed before appearing behind him and holding him where his arm was locked and he couldn't move. "Grim what are y?" Hunter was cut off by Grim cutting his arm off and opening a portal to the ghost zone

"Let this be a lesson to you brother." Grim said before casting Hunter into the Ghost zone. As Hunter was thrown into the ghost zone Skulker was floating by "Hmm I don't remember portals opening up here." Skulker mused as Hunter crashed into Skulker. "Brat what are you doing?" Skulker said annoyed before getting a good look at Hunter

"Hmm you look like MacGarths son." Skulker said "Yeah what's it to you?" Hunter hissed through the pain in his arm "Listen I see some potential in you how about I take you to my associate to patch up your arm and then you become my protégé and my adopted son?" Skulker asked "Sure it's not like I have anywhere to go anyway." They then flew off to Technuses lair

"So can you help?" Skulker asked "Sure why not I do have a spare arm laying around if you agree to let my try out my Ghost Tech Graphs they're still in the experimental stage until I can get someone to test them out." Technus said happily "Sure just fix my arm already." Hunter said annoyed.

*3 and a half years later*

"So I heard a pack of rare ghost wolves hybrids are migrating to their spring hunting grounds so you can get your first wolf pelt." Skulker said as they were flying towards the east. "So that's what we're doing today." Hunter mumbled as a pack of wolves attacked them Hunter then started attack the alpha and after about 30 minutes killed it. After that he took the hide thus taking control of the pack.

*6 months later*

"Hunter you're going to school." Skulker said "What why?" Hunter said shocked by the suddenness of what Skulker said. "I've noticed that you have gotten too use to hunting you need to get reacquainted with civilization since your half human also." Skulker said "I refuse I don't need to go to school at all." Hunter said standing up from the table.

"Hunter you will and this is the end of this discussion." Skulker growled "Whatever not like I get any say anymore around here but I make no promises that I will behave or get good grades." Hunter Yelled "You will be behaved and do nothing to get expelled or I'll send Kempler after you and make sure you don't have powers to fend him off with." Skulker said with a straight face. "Ye yes sir." Hunter said as his face paled.

*End of Hunter's past*

Hunter then stormed off toward the school as a figure watched him through the window "Excuse me class but I have to go somewhere." Vlad said before making a clone of him and walking out the door. 'I knew capturing his second in command was a good idea. 'Vlad thought as he caught up to Hunter "Hello Hunter I have a proposition for you." Vlad said

"What kind of one?" Hunter growled trying to calm himself down "You capture Danny for me." Vlad said "And why would I do that?" Hunter asked "Because I have your second in command and can do what I wish to him if you don't do as I say." Vlad smirked as Hunter's face paled "No don't hurt Poe he's my best friend I'll do what you want." Hunter said afraid for his friend.

* * *

**So Vlad is back to his old tricks again I wounder whats in store for everyone any way I stopped her so I can make the next flashback so I hope I didnt dissapoint with this chaper I tried making Hunter's pat right and I know that the oc's I got before I stopped accepting may have a different past according to you all so I hope I at least make them turn out the way you wanted them to**


	14. Chapter 13 The beginning of everything

**Im really sorry for not updateing sooner. Ive had school, work, homework, extracriculars, and lazyness. Anyway I hope to get the next chapter out in at least two weeks I hope you enjoy this chapter though**

**Disclaimer I disclaim everything I dont own**

* * *

"Huh I didn't expect Hunter to react like that." Chester said as he floated by Danny before landing. "Really? I kinda thought something like that would happen." Danny replied "So you think he's going to come back?" Chester asked him "Probably not." Danny said before they both flew over to the targets.

At lunch Danny saw Vlad talking to his friends "Vlad what are you doing?" Danny asked him puzzled "Well I just thought I should get to know the students more. Possibly bond since I'll be seeing you all year." Vlad said smiling before walking away "What he say?" Danny asked as he sat down chewing on an apple he managed to swipe before he saw Vlad.

"Well he was just talking about life in general." Milintinka said "Oh well you guys should keep an eye out for him you don't want to fall into a trap or anything." Danny said as he finished his apple "Paranoid." Ariana sing sanged "I am not paranoid." "Are you sure because you seem pretty paranoid to me." Thor said

"Listen he does this all the time I just don't want anything happening to you guys." Danny finished as Dani came up "Danny did you notice Vlad's here?" She asked "Yeah I don't know what's up with him though." Danny replied "Well I just had class with him and he left for some reason I think he's planning something." Dani said glancing at Vlad who waved back to her. Giving a surprised "eep" she scuttled back to the table she was at moments ago.

"See even Dani is suspicious." Danny told them flinging his arms out to emphasize what he was saying. "Well I guess you could be right." Dessa mused just before the bell rang. As Danny got to his next class, ancient artifacts and Ghost lore, Hunter came up to him. "Um hi Danny was it." Hunter said sitting by him "Yeah and your Skulker's kid Hunter." Danny replied matter o'factly

"Yeah anyway I just wanted to introduce myself and maybe be your partner for the project we'll have today. My friend who just had this class said that we were going to have some kind of project on weapons, and I thought I could help you out you know." Hunter said awkwardly "Um sure that would be nice Hunter." Danny said unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Alright class for those who don't know our new assistant teacher he is Vlad Masters, also known as Vlad Plasmius. Now I would like you all to show your upmost respect for him." Their teacher said introducing Vlad "Yes hello everyone I hope that we will all get acquainted nicely and that you all see me as a great teacher." Vlad said enthusiastically "Alright class you will all be partnering up for a project two to a group please. Now you all will be doing a report on any ghost weapon in history so I hope you all read up on them instead of demonstraighting them like last year's fiasco." Their teacher said remembering back

*Flashback*

"Alright and Luther Cindy what weapon did you chose?" "We did our project on the archaic staff of energy." Luther said "Alight please tell us about it." "Ok so the staff as we have right here is voice activated." Luther said "So if we were to say "Staff large ectoplasmic bolt" it…"Cindy trailed of as it then started shooting bolts everywhere "Would do that." Cindy finished "Staff stop!" Cindy shouted afterwards as the whole classroom had holes through everything.

*End of flashback*

"So what should we do the project on?" Danny asked Hunter "Well Skulker as a few guns he found when we went ghost werewolf hunting the other day we could do the project on one of them." Hunter said "That's actually a good idea except for the fact that he hates me." Danny said frustrated "Well since you attend a halfa school he can't hurt you under so many laws, besides we're friends right so he won't hurt you otherwise Ember…" Hunter trailed off shuttering "Well alright then how about we meet up tomorrow after school?" Danny asked

"Sure that sounds fine." Hunter replied as the bell rang Danny then floated down the hall to Ghost history 'I wonder why Hunter all of a sudden wants to be my friend?' Danny mused as he got inside the classroom for ghost history. Danny quickly sat down in his desk just as the bell rang "Alright class next week we'll be going to some historical ghost museums/sites so I want you all to be on your best behavior. But today we will be taking a test on what you have learned so pull out a pen or pencil and no talking OR ELSE!" The teacher got bigger and scarier at the words 'or else'. Everyone all of a sudden got super quiet and waited for the test papers to be handed towards them. 'Note to self don't make the teacher angry.' Danny thought as he shuddered

Once that class was over Danny went to his gym class, only to find the ghost portal closed off. Danny being in the back of the crowd started to float above everyone to see what the holdup was. Only for his vision to be obscured by the others floating in the air. 'Well I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way.' Danny thought as he started shoving his way through the crowd which was getting louder by the second. Once he got to the front he asked Ariana who was the only one of his friends at the front that he could see so-far.

"Hey what's going on?" Danny loudly asked her "I don't know Danny when I got here it was like this maybe if we could get to the very front we could ask Miss Amelia." Ariana shouted towards him, because by now everyone was yelling. Danny then made his way towards the very front which was even harder considering most of the halfas that were up there were the higher ranking ones in the school. "Listen you need to understand walker is doing this for your own safety." Miss Amelia told them as Walker and his guards finished putting up the barriers to keep students from going through.

"Miss Amelia why is Walker doing this?" Danny asked her as he finally got up to her. "Well the number of kidnappings, disappearances, deaths, and whatnot have started to get really high. So he doesn't want anyone going in there for a while." Miss Amelia said as Walker and his guards went through a portal they had created. When all of a sudden two ghosts slammed into the barrier before getting knocked out by two ghosts dressed as medevel guards, and taken away. Everything was silent before "What the h*ll was that?" Some guy screamed before everyone started yelling again.

Miss Amelia having enough of yelling transformed into her ghost form, screaming at the top of her ghostly lungs she yelled "Enough practice is cancelled for a while so this will be a free period for everyone. We will see you during your next class." As she was yelling some thorny vines shattered the windows as she finished her scentences. After this everyone quieted down and left for their dorms mumbling about how this was so unfair. Danny saw his friends start to leave, so as he was about to follow Hunter grabbed his arm and yanked him around the corner. "Hunter what was that for?" Danny asked Hunter rubbing his arm absentmindedly.

"Well I figure we could start on our project right now and get back to school before dinner." Hunter replied smiling "Yeah but there's just one problem we can't exactly get into the ghost zone." Danny motioned towards the now closed portal "Well you see about that…" Hunter trailed off before creating a portal using a gun that formed from his hand.

"I can create portals." Hunter finished as he flew into it and gestured for Danny to follow. Danny took one look back and flew into the ghost portal after Hunter who then closed the portal behind them.

*meanwhile*

Clockwork was watching Danny and Hunter go into the ghost world. "And so it has begun." Clockwork finished as his time glass changed to


	15. Chapter 14

**So I'm really sorry for the delay I had writers block and have been busy**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything but what I have made**

* * *

Clockworks time glass changed to what looked like a massacre in the human world. Then it changed to the same thing only in the ghost world. "Clockwork you know what must be done." One of the Ancient ghosts said as they appeared behind him "No there is still time, the future can still be changed." Clockwork replied as he turned around dejectedly. "No, no more of there is still time. We allowed you to have Walker close the ghost zone off in a feeble attempt…." The Ancient ghost was cut off as Clockwork snapped at him "It was not a feeble attempt at anything in another timeline that worked. In fact in many timelines it worked." Clockwork said as he turned around to face his time glass which changed again. In the new scene that it was displaying it showed Merger up against a wall screaming violently as Guys in white along with Vlad were all around her. "You see that, it's not her fault, neither is it any of theirs." Clockwork said as it showed Jason, Adrian, Andrew, Evelyn, Hunter, Alex, and Crydia along with many others fighting the humans and everyone else in their school. "Clockwork listen we know you care for the halfas especially your adoptive children, but you must learn there is a point in which you cannot do anything. You can't always save time by doing the defensive you need to do the offensive." One of the Ancient ghosts sighed as they all disappeared. "No that is where you are wrong." Clockwork whispered as he watched Danny waiting for the right moment to call upon him.

*Back with Danny and Hunter*

As Hunter was leading Danny into Skulker's lair a gun went off on Danny. "Hunter what the heck?" Danny said as he dodged the ectoplasm the gun shot at him. "Sorry sorry I forgot about the defensive mechanism." Hunter said as he disabled it before they went inside the lair. "Hunter what is the welp doing here?" Skulker said angrily as he quickly turned towards Danny pointing a gun. "Well we have to do a project at school as he's my partner." Hunter told him as he walked by "Fine just as long as the welp doesn't let any of my prizes go." Skulker said as he went back to what he was doing. "Alright it's this way." Hunter said motioning Danny to follow him. Once they got into the room Hunter punched in some numbers and a wall slid open. It was just big enough for a grown man to slip in. Once Hunter walked in Danny heard shuffling, a few clicks, and then Hunter backed out slowly. "Here it is." Hunter grinned as he showed Danny his prize. It was the shape of a femur bone and had extravagant marking all over it. "Wow it's amazing." Danny breathed "Yeah just wait until you see what it can do." Hunter said as he led Danny outside.


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry I guys I feel like such a butt for not finnishing this earlier I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything thats not mine**

* * *

As Hunter and Danny got outside they floated to one of the mini islands surrounding Skulker's lair. "Alright this is where Skulker usually tests out his new weapons." Hunter told Danny at the questioning look he received. Hunter then said something in Esperanto before slowly letting go of it at an arm's length.

The weapon then floated into the air before a burst of light illuminated the sky, all the while giving off a strangled wolves call. As the sound progressed in volume a misty white wolf started appearing, and the cry soon turned into a snarl, then a growl, then finally a shriek as it sent out a large pulse that broke the few small floating masses of ground sending them off in multiple directions. As soon as it started to increase in sound again Hunter turned it off before any more damage could be done. "Wow Hunter it can do that? How is that even possible?" Danny asked as he floated back towards Hunter before turning tangible again. (Danny went intangible as it started to glow.)

"I don't know it's supposed to be archaic…but it can do this. Me and Skulker have this theory that this did all of this" Hunter motioned around him "To the ghost zone but if it's true who knows how big this place is and how many of these there are." Hunter finished as they slowly made their way back to their school. As they got to where the boys dorms were Hunter started making a portal to the real world. As it was finally finished more of the guards from earlier showed up.

"Halt you have an unauthorized weapon in your possession." One of them yelled

"Oh yeah were just going to give an artifact to some guys who we saw kidnap some other ghosts earlier which could potentially kill us all to. Do you really think were that stupid?" Danny asked them before making a gun with his hand, while making gunshot sounds, and blasting them away before flying through the portal with Hunter.

"Ok what was that about?" Hunter asked Danny as they flew to his room "I don't know, but they won't be coming back anytime soon." Danny finished as Hunter sat the artifact down and hid it inside of a hidden compartment in his wall.

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow Hunter I just want to get some dinner and then pass out for the rest of my life." Danny said rubbing his eyes and flying to the Cafeteria. Once Danny got to the cafeteria he heard Ariana crying and his other friends along with strangers comforting her.

"Hey Ariana what's wrong?" Danny asked gets slightly scared his strong friend was breaking, especially when he saw the others trying to keep their tears back.

"It..it's Patricia she went into a coughing fit and… and then she just collapsed shivering viciously." Ariana said sadly.

*a few days earlier*

'I need to be sure' There was a pause in the thoughts as the man began to get impatient and angry. *Boom* the shattering of glass echoed throughout the silence as the man growled "How dare they deceive me I know it's her, but there's no way to prove it." He yelled out in frustration "Wait" He paused as something dawned on him.

"I'll just go pay another of them a visit." The man smiled as he started to fly off, but then paused. 'Hmmm I obviously can't leave I just had to get a job at Daniels school. I'll just have to make a clone of me and hope no one realizes it's a clone." The man who I guess by now you realize is Vlad made a clone before flying off.

*A few hours later*

"Hello Mr. Masters." A man said as he turned around to face Vlad who had flown through the open window. "What brings you here to my home?" He asked as he sat down "Well I know you all lied to me and I do. Not. Like. To. Be. Double. Crossed." Vlad grit through his teeth as he slowly approached the man.

"WAIT!" The man screamed terrified holding up his hands which made Vlad grin.

"I'll….I'll do anything." The man said getting down on his knees begging. Vlad then roughly grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him in front of his face while holding a glowing hand up.

"Now tell me what do you have to offer about subject number 9?" Vlad asked

"The….the head scientist freed her or something I don't really know." At the glare he received the man began to speak even more rapid.

"The remote control..I…I still have it." He began to talk crazily

"What remote control?" Vlad asked growing impatient

"It..it was a last resort method in containing her I kept replicas of everything I can help you please just let me live." The man begged

"What exactly does it do?" Vlad asked easing up on the man by a little bit.

"Well it causes her illness to resurface just enough to knock her out if you can find her and get her in range you'll be able to identify her as the test subject then." The man said regaining his composure as Vlad let him go. The man then motion for Vlad to follow him once they got into what looked like his bedroom he pulled a lever which caused the wall to open. After a few minutes they got into a storage room. The man then grabbed something off the wall and handed it to Vlad.

"This will allow you to find her but you have to be in a certain range to both turn it on and turn it off. So if you turned it on but wanted to turn it off you'd have to be with a certain range otherwise you wouldn't be able to turn it off. Please keep in mind if you don't turn it off within a week she will completely die. Have fun Vlad." The Man finished as he walked off after handing Vlad the remote.

After he left Vlad started at the remote for a moment only to grin and fly off laughing manically. Once Vlad got back to the school he pushed the button and watched as the girl fell to the ground unconscious. 'Good thing no one can tell I'm here.' Vlad thought as he went back to his class and phased into his clone.'

*Back to Danny*

"What? Do they know what's wrong with her yet?" Danny asked worried for his other friend now.

"No they keep running tests but they're afraid to take her to a hospital because of the incident a few years back." Ariana said starting to freak out more.

"Wait what incident Ariana?" Danny asked

"Wait you don't know?" Zyon asked Danny

"No I don't I don't know anyone's past and yet you all know mine." Danny said starting to get quieter at the end

"*Sigh* I guess it's time you found out about ours than."

* * *

**This is a cliffhanger people**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone I'm back so sorry it took this long I've been super busy TT^TT I'll try to update again tomarrow since Its my day off from work and summer vacation officially started last week so I have more time now.**

**Disclaimer:I own very little of this fanfic when you think about it**

* * *

"Wait, but shouldn't we go see if Vlad cured her yet?" Ariana asked Zyon

"Wait what do you mean if Vlad cured her yet?" Danny asked

"Well you see after Patricia collapsed and we were bringing her to the infirmary Vlad saw us. He asked what was wrong and he said he'd seen this before and knew of some medicine that could help her." Ariana finished

*Flashback*

"So that's what I guess we'll do…Patricia?" Ariana asked as she turned back to her friend

"PATRICIA!" Ariana screamed as she saw her friend passed out convulsing on the ground.

"Someone please help HELP!" Ariana screamed as she attempted to pick her up, but was constantly hit by Patricia's convulsions. Thor and Milintinca had been walking by when they heard Ariana crying out and had helped them. As they were going to the infirmary Vlad stepped out of his class room and saw they state they were in.

"What happened everyone?" Vlad asked showing "sympathy" in his eyes and "concern" in his voice. "

Well she was shivering all week, coughing, and then finally she just fainted and started to convulse." Ariana said as they got to the infirmary. Once they got there the nurse freaked out and started to do tests on her.

"I see well this is very bad. It's a good thing she was with you when this happened otherwise she could have died. Look I've seen this before just give me awhile and she'll be fine." Vlad said as everyone left.

*End of flashback*

*What happened when they all left*

Once they were all gone Vlad asked the nurse to leave after a minute she finally left.

"I'm sorry my dear but it has to look as if I've got to do some work on you." Vlad leaned in and whispered in her ear before going over and drawing some of her blood

"Hmm I never thought this disease was this bad it's amazing what experimentation can do." Vlad mused aloud as he studied her DNA and how her disease affected her. As he was doing this he morphed into Vlad Plasmius, and sidestepped what was a punch coming from an overly masculine pale man with nothing but a pair of shorts on to cover up areas.

"You monster she already escaped your torment once and you do this to her again." The ghost angrily roared before a pretty, slender woman with a zipper going down her face, arms, and up her legs before all meeting at her belly button while wearing shredded wrap around all private areas appeared

"You know you are really a monster." She said angrily before all the zippers simultaneously unzipped and ghostly blood flew at Vlad like bullets. As Vlad dodged he made two clones which appeared silently behind each of them knocking them out and subduing them. Before Vlad could walk up to them they disappeared and Patricia stopped shaking from being cold, but still was convulsing. 'Interesting.' Vlad mused as he finished with her.

*A few hours later*

Vlad stepped out of the lab once he pushed the button on the remote again. As soon as the doors closed behind him everyone showed up.

"Vlad what did you do to her?" Danny hissed angrily

"Why I healed her of course." Vlad said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"If you all would like to see her she is stable now." Vlad said as everyone shoved passed him. After a few minutes Patricia jerked awake and unleashed a very terrified scream.

"Whoa Patricia it was just a dream." Ariana said as she tried to push her back into a laying position when she saw her wild eyes.

"No let go let go." Patricia thrashed about aiming the gun she made and blasting at everyone.

"Patricia it's us." Zy yelled at her which snapped her out of her terror.

"Z Zy" Patricia said in a daze before collapsing into his chest and crying. Everyone looked at each other except Danny who had no idea of what was going on.

"I think Patricia just needs to go back to her room." Ariana sighed and she used a spell and transported everyone but Vlad to her room.

"Ok so what's going on?" Danny asked everyone as Patricia finally got over her panic attack.

"Well I guess we should start with why Patricia was about to die" Olivia sighed


End file.
